Anime Playboy: Bleach Version
by Miledman2
Summary: A new Series of stories, it is a AU where the main male MC (Ichigo) is portrayed as the richest and most powerful man in the world as a doctor, this is a collection of lemon stories where he is paired up with any female characters. This is a lot like my last story but different environment. Rate M for mature content, lemon, adult language. I Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.
1. Motherly Love

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, I am back with the next story for my Anime Playboy series with Ichigo from Bleach! He is the head of his families clinical business that had become world famous and made him rich, powerful and mostly beloved.**

 **~ Thanks are in order for Kowaba and Whackybiscuit for their advice and contributions to the story, please check out their stories to. Anyway, let's get underway, enjoy!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer distress ion advised.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The date was August 21, and it was night time, today was a special day for a certain young adult, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, business tycoon. It was the celebration of Ichigo Kurosaki's company's reward for best medical institute in the world. Ichigo spent most of his time with his friends and did some business work before the party began. After all that was done, he returned back to his luxurious home in the country side in his sports car.

His home stood at around 60 acres of land, this included his own yard area, garden, including about 3 acres of the house foundation. The house included 7 bedrooms, one of them master bedroom, 8 Bathrooms, dining room, living room, it includes 5 fireplaces, gated entry, attached garages, bar, cabana, kitchens, entertainment room, home theatre, gym area, ground heated pool, elevator and dumbwaiter. The house is a classic French design with a garden surrounding it with a small man made river.

When it came evening, the celebration had begun, he had spared no expenses to make it an extravagantly fancy party. His guests all came, his business partners, his friends, his friends' plus ones and family. This was going to be a big occasion, not just for him, but for those that helped make the company what it is today. As of right now, Ichigo was getting all dressed up in his suit with a red tie, he was ready for the party. As soon as he was done, he walked down the hall and towards the stairs and as seen as he was at the ledge, everyone cheered and said congratulations.

Ichigo felt so humbled but he made sure that he got everyone's attention and he gave his speech that he prepared for this occasion. He started with "Thank you, thank you all, you are too kind, I would like to thank everyone for coming and this is a big day for Kurosaki Clinics, but this day does not belong to me alone, but to all the employees and those who helped the company thrive. It has helped the lives of millions everyday, and hopefully will continue to help more in the future, thank you again, please, eat, drink and enjoy yourselves, this day belongs to you." With that everyone gave a round of applause and started the party with pop, dance, hip hop and classic music with caterers serving people.

*Pennies from Heaven by Frank Sanatra*

Ichigo walked down, he was busy shaking hands and greeting people, then he met up with his family, Karin and Yuzu ran up and hugged him saying "Big Brother! Congratulations!" Ichigo chuckled and some people did the same, Ichigo replied "Hey, thanks a lot, but I have to thank you as well, you help out in the family business even at such a young age." Yuzu said "We just wanted to be close to you as much as possible!" Karin reiterated "What she means is that we have nothing better to do so we just wanted to see if you needed help." Ichigo smiled and said "Well, thank you anyway, you're the best sisters an older brother could have asked for."

The two sisters smiled as they still hugged Ichigo, but was interrupted with his old man shouting "IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" He was stopped when Ichigo put his hand out to his head and said "Hey dad, how's it going?" Isshin replied "I just wanted to see if my son wasn't going soft so I would surprise you at your own party!" Ichigo chuckled and said "Unnecessary dad." Then a womanly and compassionate voice arose and said "Don't mind your father, he is always like that." Ichigo smiled at the site of his mother Masaki "I know, this is just me growing up though, I still love all of you!" All of the Kurosaki members smiled with familial love.

After talked for a bit with his family, he went over to some of his workmates, that included Unohana, Mayuri and his assistant/daughter Nemu. Ichigo started out with "Hey guys, how are you enjoying the party?" Unohana smiled and responded with "It is excellent, I am glad you took this time to do this for us!" Ichigo said "Well, I couldn't have done this without the best of the best like you guys." Ichigo then turned to Mayuri and said "Speaking of which, Mayuri, how are things going down at R&D? Haven't been there for a while now." Mayuri with his signature smile replied "Astoundingly good! I have achieved new endeavors that would revolutionize the world of pharmacy, thanks to some of the experimentations that you volunteered with!"

Ichigo chuckled nervously while Nemu blushed a bit which was rare for her to do so, Ichigo asked "Say uh, Mayuri, those experiments, you didn't happen to my, ya know." Mayuri replied "No, all left over sampled were immediately destroyed afterwards." Ichigo was in a sigh of relief and Mayuri continued with "Oh, that reminds me, here is another vile of the serum you wanted." Ichigo replied in a better mood "Thanks man, you know what the doctor ordered." He was then tugged over by Unohana who gave a passive aggressive smile to Ichigo and said "Ichigo, let me remind you if you try anything with my nurses here, you have to answer to me in my office, okay?" Ichigo was nervous and replied "Y-Yeah, okay." And then the three departed to rejoin the party but not before Nemu looked back to Ichigo who gave her a wink and she blushed again, almost reminding her what happened a while ago.

After talking to his coworkers, he walked over to his friends and started to talk to them, it was Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. With the middle who does his usual thing and said "IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" Ichigo just chopped him right in the forehead and said "Hey Keigo." Mizuiro and Chad said yo and Ichigo said yo back, then they started talking. Chad said "Great party, you ready pulled nothing back." Ichigo rubbing the back of his head and said "Well I have to, to make sure everyone is having fun." Keigo then started to shout "So Ichigo! I was wondering when will you feel humility to come hang out with us small folks!?" Ichigo confused and said "What are you talking about, I do hang out with you."

Keigo then shouted "BUT NOT AT OUR HOUSES!" Ichigo then calmly stated "I do hang out at my friends homes, just not yours cuz it's gross." Keigo call comedically shocked on the floor in the ridiculously disturbing realization of what Ichigo just said. Mizuiro then took over the conversation and asked "So Ichigo, are you planning to hook up with some ladies tonight?" Ichigo smirked and responded "Hopefully, I have been so busy lately that I have not had time to hit on anyone." Mizuiro then replied "Well there are certainly some gorgeous MILFs here, maybe try that." Ichigo thought that Mizuiro always did have a thing for mature women, but he wasn't wrong either. He then said "Thanks, I will consider it, thank you guys for coming, enjoy the party."

He then started to wonder around looking for his next hook up, there were plenty of girls to choose from. Just when he was about to go talk to some girls, he felt something tug on his suit. He looked down to see a small boy, he recognized him right away and said "Kaoru Unagiya? Wow it's been such a long time, how are you?" Kaoru said "I am doing fine, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting us and for everything you did a long time ago." Ichigo smiled and rubbed his hair and said "No problem, all in a Doctor's work, oh and your mother's here right? Where is she?" He then heard a voice say "Hey Ichigo!" He then looked up to see the move gorgeous sight he had seen in a long while.

There stood close to him the mother of the young boy Ikumi Unagiya, she stood there fully voluptuous and fair skinned, with her raven hair braided to one side over her shoulder with bangs which part to the left of her face. She wore a black strapless dress that sparkled with crystals patterned at the edge of her dress, both bottom and top. She has a perfect hour glass figure with perfect hips, slim waist and nice round and plump busom. She wore black high heels, and beautiful diamond necklace to go with it, along with lipstick and eye liner complimenting her brown eyes.

Ichigo responded with "Ikumi, Wow, you look amazing!" Ikumi smiled and said "Why thank you! And thank you for inviting us to this event!" Ichigo then replied "Your welcome, I value my patients as well and that they feel better to enjoy life." She continued to smile which she secretly examined the hit young stud before her. Ichigo asked "So Ikumi, how is your business going?" Ikumi snapped back into reality and said "Things are going fine, my customers really love my eels!" Ichigo then replied "I bet they do, besides, where do you get your eels if I may ask?" Ikumi replied "I get them from this fishing company that sells good quality sea food to small shops close in the area."

As they continued talking, Kaoru felt a bit annoyed that his mother and Ichigo were getting a bit too friendly so he decided to walk off. While they still continued to talked Ikumi took notice that her son just walked off and said "Oh, that boy, how rude of him." Ichigo tried to calm her down and said "Ikumi, it's fine, I can have someone look after him for a while, while you and I talk some more." Ikumi smiled and then suggested something else "Actually, could you have that person look after him for the night?" Ichigo was confused for a moment when she continued to explain "I know this is selfish of us but we are kind of tired when driving here and we don't want to drive him with me being too drunk or fatigue." Ichigo replied "No problem at all, I wouldn't want my patient nor his lovely mother be put in harms way." Ikumi just blushed from that statement. Ichigo then called out for his personal butler and old time friend Bob, he then soon appeared in the blink of an eye and said nonchalant like "Yes sir, how may I help?" Ichigo then said "You remember Kaoru right? I was hoping that you would look after him for a while, tell him that he and his mother are staying for the night here and find him a room later on." Bob replied "Very well sir." Ichigo also asked "Oh and tell everyone later that I am retired for the night and they can keep the party going for a while." Bob replied "Will do sir." Ichigo then turned to Ikumi, offering her his arm and asked "Shall we retire?" Ikumi smiled and took his arm and said "Yes, we shall." He then lead her to his bedroom.

Once inside his room and behind locked door, Ichigo opened up a bottle of wine and served it to both him and Ikumi, he also put the music on from the party on low volume.

"Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO"

Ikumi was admiring the bed room' it was big, has a classic with a little modern sense to it. It has a TV on the wall with a kings size bed across the room. It has it's own bathroom and closet to go with it, it has a long window with a beautiful view with the country side and very far off in the distance they can see lights from the city.

Ikumi admittedly said "This is a very nice place you have here, I guess this is the kind of life one can expect from being rich huh?" Ichigo got close to Ikumi and said "Well it is only possible with the people you work with." Ikumi asked "But don't your families come from high class?" Ichigo smiled and replied "Well yes, but they don't want to go ludicrous with their status and just started their own small business. After I came of age, they passed the business down to me, I just wished to help people, and before I knew it, it became this global success."

Ikumi then chuckled a bit "I bet your parents must be pissed by your standards, huh?" Ichigo then said "Well, they actually praised me on my accomplishments." Ikumi smiled and said "Who wouldn't be with their child." Ichigo then held her hand and said "When that day comes, you can say the same thing to your son." Ikumi blushed and smiled and said "Really, I wanted to thank you for what you did, if it hadn't been for your efforts, Kaoru might not have lived to see this day." Ichigo then lightly gripped her hand and said "He's a good kid with a bright future ahead of him."

Ikumi still smiled and then she got closer to him and said "I wanted to thank you and give you a kind of reward." She was now pressing her bosom against his strong chest. Ichigo asked "Ikumi, are you sure about this?" She put her drink down and wrapped her arms around him and said "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Ichigo then put his drink down and wrapped his arms around her too, with that they slowly inched their faces closer until finally, their lips united in a fiery embrace.

(Lemon Scene)

*Magnets by Disclosure, Lords*

It started out a kiss but then evolved into a hot french kiss with their mouths opening up so that their tongues could dance and wrestle. It was an amazing feeling, something that she had not felt, even with her former husband. The ecstasy was washing over her with her arms groping and roaming his body and hands reaching for his lush orange locks. It felt so good in between her fingers, having to embrace this handsome young stud right now.

But she wasn't the only one, Ichigo had missed this feeling for a while now since he hasn't felt the touch of another woman for a while. So this was going to be a special case for Ichigo, just like with Ikumi, his arms groped and roamed up and down with her body. While his hand was up to her hand, combing her hair and undoing her braid, his other hand was down to her round, protruding and tight rear end. It felt all the more better with her dress covering her and clinging to her body as the fabric was intoxicating to the touch.

Before they could go any further, Ichigo requested to take a moment to freshen up in the bathroom. Ikumi let him go but asked for him to hurry back, as soon as he was in the bathroom, he took that vile out with the serum. It was the serum that Mayuri created for Ichigo, it's purpose revealed as not only a contraceptive, but a formula that makes his essence absorbed into the female body that increases physical health and restores vibrant energy.

After he drink a required amount and washing up a bit, he then came out to see Ikumi sitting on his bed. He smiled and walked back over and knelt down to continue their make out session, while Ikumi messaged his back and Ichigo was massaging her breasts. This lasted for a while with Ichigo still groping and then eventually starting to kiss her cheek, then down to her neck and chest. He gripped the dress that covered her bosom and pulled it right down as her massive milk orbs bounced free. Ichigo was mesmerized by them and then moved down to start sucking and licking them. Ikumi was moaning loudly as he was treating himself to the melons, mean while, she moved her hand down to his crotch. She could definitely feel his member, it was big yet was still getting hard, it was causing his pants to tighten from the strain.

Ikumi was confirming the rumor that she heard about Ichigo from other women, they say that Ichigo was called the best man, a perfect body for procreation and once enticed by him, they can never go back to their old lives. Once she managed to unzip his pants and freed his member from his clothed prison, and she was right. It was so massive that it could barely fit in her hand, it was as if she lost all sense of reason and just started to stroke it as best as she could.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still sucking, until he noticed something unique, Ikumi was yelling when he started feel a warm liquid spray into his mouth. He pulled away for a moment and saw that it was breast milk, he looked to Ikumi who was still trying to compose herself and looked down to Ichigo and told him to continue drinking,it's her treat. He did just that and latched back to her breast and continued to drink large amounts of her milk while she managed to get Ichigo fully erect.

After a while of fondling each other, they then separated from each other, Ikumi then wanted him to go down on her. Ichigo smiled and did as she asked and then went down and managed to pull up her dress so he could get to her nether region. He then moved his face to her womanhood and then proceeded to like her folds which caused Ikumi to shiver and shudder from the sensitivity. Her hand was tangled in his hair while the other one was gripping the sheets of the bed. Her legs moved to rest on his broad shoulders, Ichigo moved in deeper into her womanhood as his tongue did the same into her love tunnel.

While that as going on his hands were gripping her rear end to get her to stay in position. Ikumi was arching her back up with how good he was pleasing her and hitting all of the right spots. She could never feel this good with her husband, this is something that she needed for a while now. Now not only she has found someone she is falling for, but she can release the tension she was building. Soon enough, Ikumi is about to climax, she wanted Ichigo to stay there to lap up her essence. Eventually after a few more licks, Ikumi climaxed and Ichigo gulped down her love juices, gulp by gulp.

Soon she was done and Ichigo moved his mouth from her womanhood and moved back up to see Ikumi's face which was filled with euphoria and fatigue. She then regained her senses and looked to see Ichigo with a smile on his face, then the shared a kiss despite Ichigo went down on her. They then separated with Ichigo asking for Ikumi to return the favor, she of course graciously accepted. Ichigo then stood up, towering over his lover, his member is long and right in front of her face. She could not believe that this was happening, she was falling for him as her heart beats and seeing his strong member.

Her hands then moved to his crotch, one hand on his rod stroking it, while the other is on his man nuts fondling them. After doing that for a bit, she then brought her mouth to the tip to give it a kiss, and lick around it a bit. Once the head was all lubed up, she placed her lips on the head, and in one stroke, she engulfed the meat rod in her mouth. Ichigo was moaning from how good her mouth is, Ikumi was gagging a bit from how large he is. But soon, both of them got accustomed to the sensations and size and then proceeded at a slow pace at the start.

Ikumi is bobbing her head back and forth to get her good taste of his member and let it hit the back of her throat. While that was going on, Ichigo put his hands on her head to entangle his fingers into her smooth hair. She loved having her body touched by Ichigo, nothing could make her more happy, other than her son of course. She then temporarily removed her mouth from his rod which disappointed him, but she would not let that last as she then moved her mouth down and started to lick his nuts and even suckle on them. It was very sensitive down there for him as those are where his boys are, Ikumi knew and has to be gentle.

Soon enough, she return back to his member, but this time, she used her round and firm breasts to give him a titjob. Ichigo could not believe it, it felt like he is inside an actual vagina as it was warm and tight in between the beautiful valley. She started to rob her boobs up and down his pole and was even going for licking the tip. He could not last long, he warned Ikumi of his inevitable climax, but she just went on with her work. She went faster with her work and tried to get his essence out, soon enough, she would succeed. Naruto shouted and placed his hands on her head to keep it at his tip so that she may drink his spunk.

She was surprised at first but then managed to drink down his massive load one gulp at a time. Eventually, his climax died down and she removed her mouth from his member in a big pop and heavy breathing. They then looked at each other and confirmed it was time for the main course and sultry smiles.

(Elsewhere)

Back at the party, Kaoru was just hanging out with Ichigo's sisters, but was soon interrupted by Ichigo's butler Bob. He said "excuse me sir Kaoru, I am sorry to interrupt but I wish to notify you that you mother is feeling tired so the both of you will be spending the night here, I shall prepare a bedroom for you when you feel tired." Kaoru did not say anything except for nodding in confirmation, as Bob left, he was deep in thought at to what the future held for him and his mother with Ichigo.

(Back with Ichigo and Ikumi)

Ikumi was unzipping the back of her dress while Ichigo was watching, once Ikumi finished doing that, she lets the dress fall away and thus reveal her womanly goddess form to him. A perfect hourglass figure, a smooth and flat belly, slim hips and wide hips, and her round and plump breasts. All she had left on were her black lace panties, once she removed them, she revealed her drenching womanhood with a nice patch of fur above, she even rolled around to show the young stud her motherly shaped butt.

Ichigo was impressed and told Ikumi that it was his turn to strip for her, she just sat right there on his bed as he started. He first removed his black suit and let it fall on the floor, next he started to unbutton his shirt. This was getting Ikumi all hot just witnessing this, Ichigo then just pulled the shirt away to reveal his chiseled and God like body. It was muscular in all the right spots, six pack, broad pecs and shoulders with muscular arms. She just wanted to have him all to herself, Ichigo smiled and and reached down for her hands and placed them on his chest and abs. Ikumi's heart was pounding faster and was filling her with joy that this is what she wanted in her life.

While she was rubbing his chest, Ichigo continued with the stripping and removed the last pieces of clothing which were his pants and underwear. With those discarded, he was left in all of his nude glory, with his well toned legs, his steely firm butt and his long and thick member with a toff of fur above it. Ikumi had never seen anyone so magnificently ripped and handsome before, and now he was standing before her.

Ichigo and Ikumi looked to each other and nodded as they proceeded to start the main course. Ichigo then slowly climbed over her where until his pelvis was pressed against hers and his mouth latched onto her mouth. While they were in another make out session, Ikumi spread her legs open for him while Ichigo positioned his member to her womanhood. And in one fell swoop, Ichigo pushed all the way from her folds to her cervix, he managed to get all of himself into her.

Ikumi was shouting inside their kiss and holding Ichigo tightly as the sensitivity was too much and he was very big. Ichigo waited patiently as he let Ikumi get accustomed to the size, eventually she did, and she signaled her lover to continue the session. Ichigo began to thrust slowly into her as she still held on for dear life, this was the best feeling she ever felt. With her breasts smushed against his hard pecs and her soft belly grazing against his abs, what else could she ask for.

Ichigo was moaning and enjoying himself too as the inside of Ikumi's womanhood was the one of the best ones that he felt yet. He then hooked his arms under her and held onto her shoulders, Ikumi then moved her arms down to his buttocks. She definitely got wanted him to go in deeper to get more pleasure from him, she definitely got it. Ichigo and Ikumi were moaning and gasping repeatedly and saying how much they liked it and how good they feel. Ichigo and Ikumi then closed the distance between themselves yet again in another fierce kiss.

After a while of repeated piston and pounding, Ichigo and Ikumi told each other that they were about to reach their respective climaxes. Ikumi was fine with letting him deposit his essence into her, little did she know that Ichigo had no worries thanks to the serum he drank to not get her pregnant (at the time). With that, they held on tighter as Ichigo started increasing his thrusting to an intense rate, drawing them closer to the end. And with one final push, they both went over the edge with Ikumi going first and climaxed all around his crotch and on the bed. Next was with Ichigo who unloaded his essence into her womb, the amount was no less than his previous one.

They were stiff for a moment as they were riding the waves of their ecstasy, with Ikumi still shivering and Ichigo still pulsing. Finally they came down and their bodies were limp for a moment and they were sweating and breathing heavily for a moment. They then regained their strength and Ichigo got up off of her, Ichigo asked if she was up for more and Ikumi replied yes. So Ikumi got onto her front and raised her glorious butt to him as he welcomed the site with glee. He then moved forward and started to massage it for a moment which pleased Ikumi very much. After that Ichigo positioned his member to her womanhood again, pressed it against her folds and then plunged in all the way to her cervix again.

Ikumi gasped in pure euphoria as her eyes rolled back to her head and her tongue sticking out. Ichigo assumed that she was a good to go so he started a slow thrusting which caused nice contact with her skin and her flesh ripple. Ichigo grunted a bit as he was enjoying himself as well, having a hot mature woman bent over for him, and a MILF no less. His hands were holding firm her round behind and hips as he started to pick up speed and force. Ikumi was bouncing back and forth as Ichigo was thrusting into her which caused her milky boobs to wobble back and forth too.

Ichigo then moved his hand from her butt up her smooth back all the way to her head, she wanted him to push her head down to the bed. She secretly wanted to be dominated by Ichigo's sexual power, she did not know why but those rumors about his supposed divine libido was no joke. Once again, after a long session of the thrusting, Ikumi was going to climax again, Ichigo told her that he was going to cum again. When Ichigo started his rapid thrusting, Ikumi could not hold it in and ended up climaxing way before he did. Ichigo managed to plow right through it while her walls were contracting and after a few more thrusts, he blew his load into her.

Ikumi's heart was beating like crazy as she felt herself being filled up to the brim, this lasted for more than a minute. After Ichigo finished cumming, he slowly pulled out of her and she just slumped down to the bed. Ichigo could tell that she was satisfied and couldn't go another round, he hoped Mayuri's medicine would take care of that.

(Lemon Scene End)

He then slide on the bed laying on his back and pulled the covers right over them, the room was dark and humid and smelled nice. Ikumi then rolled over for her to lie right next to him, her arm reached around his chest and her leg prompted right on top of his. Ichigo did something similar with his arm reach under her and held her close with a smile on his face. He said "Well, that was nice time. Right?" Ikumi equally smiled with some tears and said "Nice, it was fantastic, I never knew I could be this happy again!" Ichigo still smiled and kissed her on the lips and said "Well I hope to keep you happy for a while now." Ikumi fell for him even more and the two just snuggled with each other and let sleep take over.

(Next Morning)

Kaoru was downstairs and was having breakfast and watching some cartoons while a maid was serving him. She asked "Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" Kaoru replied "No thanks." And then he heard foot steps coming down the hallway and saw his mother back in her dress but a little bit disorderly with Ichigo next to her and hardly presentable too. Ikumi blushed a bit hoping to not let Kaoru find out and said "So sweety, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

Kaoru replied "I slept fine but I need to tell you guys something." Ikumi was a little bit worried while Ichigo was a bit more calm, Kaoru continued with "I know that you two have slept with each other, but it's fine, Ichigo, I didn't like you at first, but after your attentiveness for my well being and how you managed to make my mom happen, I can work with that." Ikumi was a bit surprised by what he said but was happy that he could understand that. She then walked over and gave him a hug and he did the same to her and she replied "Thank you sweety, and I love you so much!" Kaoru smiled and said "Me too."

He the turned to Ichigo and said "You better make my mom happy!" Ichigo smiled and said "Of course I will, who do you think I am?" Ikumi then walked over and they embraced each other. She said "You are my lover of course." Ichigo smiled and they shared a passionate kiss. After that, Kaoru, Ikumi and Ichigo had breakfast and they said their farewells and the mother and son drove off home. Ichigo definitely had a great night, but hopefully not the last with her.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ Next I will be having Unohana at his work place.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	2. My Head Nurse

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, This time I have Unohana as Ichigo's head nurse in her office.**

 **~ Thanks are in order for Kowaba and Whackybiscuit for their advice and contributions to the story, please check out their stories too. Anyway, let's get underway, enjoy!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer distress ion advised.**

* * *

It has been a week since the celebration party, and the Kurosaki Clinic has been more prosperous than ever. There were plenty of companies that were willing to buy the medical institutes new medicines and medic aids, same with various organizations. Ichigo just got up from bed and got ready to head on his way to his company/hospital. Even though the business was on autopilot at this point, he still feels like he has an obligation to be part of the company.

As he pulled into his parking lot, he saw some of his fellow doctors and nurses and they had a nice bit of chit chat before he went into the building. He wore a standard lab coat with a blue striped shirt and cackies pants and brown shoes. As he got in he met at the front desk with assistant Yasochika Iemura, he said to him "hey Tasochika, house it going?" He was surprised after he looked up from his notebook and shouted in a formal way "Oh, Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" Ichigo then say reassuring way "Hey hey buddy, there is no need to be strictly formal, just be yourself." Yasochika replied "Oh, yes sir."

Ichigo then smiled and said "Good, now, is everyone here yet?" Yasochika replied "Almost everyone is here, nurse Kiyone is running a bit late but her older sister nurse Isane is here too, your sisters are in the pharmacy area organizing medicines, Mayuri and Nemu and their lackies are down in R&D. Many other doctors and nurses are here too." Ichigo responded "Very well, how about Unohana? Is she here yet?" Yasochika said "Yes, she just got in, and she is in her office." Ichigo said "Good, tell her I am going to see her later, and tell me, who is my assigned patient today?" Yasochika replied "Nothing major today but some check ups with flu season going around." Ichigo then started to walk and said "Thank you very much."

Ichigo was heading towards a room to take a look at a flu patient when he heard a voice said "Oh, Doctor Kurosaki!" He looked to see the beautiful and voluptuous Isane Kotetsu, she is a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wore the traditional Japanese nurse outfit but it hugged into her body which revealed a hour glass figure which nice curves of the waist and hips, and showing off her nice bust.

Ichigo replied "Oh, good morning Isane, are you going to assist me with the patient today?" She replied with a smile and said "Y-Yes sir, I was told to do so by Ms. Unohana." Ichigo realizes and said "Ah, I see." Isane confused and said "Is something wrong?" Ichigo replied "No nothing, just something I need to take care of later. Shall we enter then?" Isane nodded her head and they started to treat the patient.

(After a while)

The patient just left and Ichigo was about to leave too after talking with Isane, he said "So, I heard that you and Kiyone are still living together?" Isane replied "Yes, we just are not ready to leave each other's side and we are still signal." Ichigo smiled and said "That's nice, sibling bond is something to be treasured." Isane smiled at how caring and sensitive is when talking about family with people. Ichigo then asked "Could you when you leave tell Hanatarou Yamada to get the medicine for our patient?" Isane then said "Certainly, I will get right on it." And then Ichigo left to go around the rest of the hospital.

(Later)

After finishing up with the rest of his business, he finally reached Retsu Unohana's office for his meeting with her. He knocked on the door lightly and then he heard a soft sweet voice say "Come in, it's open." Ichigo smiled and did just that, he opened the door to find a lovely sight before him, with Unohana standing in front of her desk. Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard hospital lab coat and leaves it open instead of closing it up for normal reasons. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Under her lab coat, she wore a light brown blouse with black work skirt, she also has black stockings and high heels too.

Ichigo said "Nice to see you again, haven't seen you since the party, did you enjoy it?" Unohana replied "Yeah, it was a delightful party, got to ketch up with some people and ate and danced the night away." Ichigo said "Well that's good to hear." Unohana then asked "So what about you? Did you get lucky with a lady or two the other night?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah, you can say that."

Unohana still with her smiley expression said "Well enough of that. Let's move onto business matter." Ichigo then replied "Very well, let's do this." She then turned around and bent over on the desk, this prompted Ichigo to get a good look at his head practitioner's sexy, round rear end. Ichigo walked slowly towards the desk still looking at her sexy derriere, Unohana was looking at him while that happened.

She then started to say "For now we have a few patients that made an appointment to have their annual physical." While she was still talking, Ichigo still noticed that Unohana was shaking her rump up and down. He was starting to believe that she just organized this meeting just to get a tease out of him, and it was working. Unohana continued "Lately some of our nurses have been having some work station complaints that they aren't getting the resources needed to perform their work."

Ichigo snapped back into reality when he heard this and said "Really, that is the first I am hearing of this in a very long time. I will have to go and talk to them about this." Unohana replied in a bit of a more serious tone "Oh No! You are not going to lay your hands on one of my nurses." Ichigo replied in confusion "What are you talking about? I am simply being professional and taking responsibility." Unohana then replied with a fierce and yet sultry tone "Not while I am working here, and you know the drill, I must drain you of your libido before you get to do any major work with them." Ichigo then realized what she wanted all a long and said "Oh right, of course, our usual thing."

The then got up and then pushed him towards a wall with her front pressed against his muscular chest and her arms all over him. And then she works one of her hands down to his groin area and rubbed it attentively. She said with a smile "Don't expect to get hard anytime soon when I am done with you." And replied while holding her in his arms around her waist "Right, right, let's just get on with this." Unohana still smiled and then they drew closer to one another with their lips inches way, feeling their moist breaths, they locked lips in a fiery kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

Their tongues lashed out at each other, mixing their saliva with each other and keeping their mouths moist. Unohana could not get over the taste that is Ichigo, she had kissed him multiple times before but it is still addictive. Their tongues swirl to ensure no nook was clean and each taste buds are reacquainted with each other's mouths. While that was going on, Unohana was rubbing her hand up and down Ichigo's crotch to stimulate his member.

After a while, both of the lovers separated their lips so that they can regain their composure and breath. Unohana smiled and taunted Ichigo about being her personal pet and that he won't be strong enough to go after her nurses. Ichigo had to admit, she is the toughest woman he had to put up with in the office and in bed. Unohana then knelt down in front of Ichigo, she reached her hands in front of his pants to start unzipping it.

As soon as she was done, she was smacked in the face with a massive sausage that was his manhood. She was a bit surprised because she thought that she knew how big his member is, but it appeared to be bigger than before. She shook her head to focus back on her task of getting him off, so she put her soft hands on his rod. Unohana was starting to stroke his member back and forth, this was causing Ichigo to be moan loudly. Ichigo remembers greatly how tight her grip can be, almost as if it would rip his member off, thankfully his member is stronger than usual.

Unohana was getting ready for the semi course as his rod is at full mast, she licked her lips and opened her mouth to engulf his massive thing. She hates to admit it that his member is alway addictive and big that causes her to gag a bit. She then got back to her work and managed to become accustomed to his size and started to bobble her head. Ichigo has his hands placed on her head to help her steady her head when sucking him off. Ichigo always did love how moist and slimy her mouth can be when she is horny for him.

While that is going on, her nether region was starting to become irritating form the arousal she was feeling. So Unohana moved her hands from Ichigo's crotch and started to rub herself fiercely. Ichigo was gasping while Unohana was moaning with his member in her mouth all lubed up and licked by her tongue. The intensity was getting to it's max point as both of them are getting ready to climax hard from the pleasure. Ichigo was telling her about his imminent ejaculation, but thankfully, she likes to drink his essence. Usually, Ichigo was the one who climaxed first, but now was different, he got better as he lasted longer. Soon enough, Unohana was forced to climax through her panties, followed shortly was Ichigo as he blew his lad in her mouth.

This was the first time that he climaxed this hard as Ichigo possessed higher levels of sexual energy and reserves. Unohana none the less managed to swallow his loads, one gulp at a time until her stomach was being full. Eventually, after a little over a minute, Ichigo was done climaxing, Unohana pulled away to get his lubed member out. Unohana was breathing rather heavily from having to take his massive member in his mouth for a long time. Ichigo was breathing rather heavily too, though it was to be expected from him as she was tough. Unohana was now starting to taunt him about not being better than usual, this set Ichigo over the edge.

He then grabbed Unohana from the floor which surprised her, he then forcefully kissed her which she sank into. After completely dominating her mouth, he pulled away and moved both of them to her desk. With one swipe, he cleared most of the stuff from it and then forcefully moved her so she was bent over on it. Unohana had no idea what got into Ichigo, first it appeared to be bigger, better and has a larger amount than usual. Now he was more in charge, her face was being pressed against the desk with him right behind her. He had one hand on her head, holding her down while his crotch was pressed against her rear.

Ichigo grinned and then started to brutally rip her clothes off, Unohana had no idea what got into Ichigo, but she loves it. First her lab coat was discarded, next her blouse is partially torn away exposing her plump bosom. Finally, her skirt forcefully pulled up revealing her rear end while she has a black thong. She is shaking her booty to entice him, Ichigo then grabbed her thong and pulled down. She looked back to him to see him starting to strip himself, Unohana only hungered for the young stud she works with. He was finally stripped of his clothes, he spread her legs as she welcomed him into her.

Ichigo nodded and then took his member and placed it at her vaginal entrance, and with one thrust, he inserted all the way into her. Unohana gasped loudly as Ichigo's member stretched her walls very widely and even forced her to her toes. Unohana then regained her senses as she was now a being pumped Ichigo it's his ferocious thrusting. While one of his hands continue to hold her down while the other is grasping her firm butt. Unohana tries her best not to show that she enjoys it, but it was no use, she had to admit that she loved it.

Ichigo was pounding her rear end so hard that her ass flesh was rippling from each smack with his crotch. Ichigo moved both of his hands down to her round rear end and gripping her buns tightly, enjoyed the pliable flesh. He made sure that she would not escape from him, not that she wanted to escape from him to begin with. Ichigo had to make sure to that he would not lose control of himself, that is why his increased rhythm is perfectly within his control. After a while, both lovers are going to reach their climaxes sooner or later, Ichigo declared his climax to him.

Unohana just kept from having him leave as her legs wrapped behind his legs begging him to keep pounding and unload in him. After increasing his thrusting into her womanhood, before Ichigo would unload into her, Unohana was forced to climax before him. With even more lube from her love juices and the tightening of her walls was enough to push Ichigo over the edge, and released his essence as well. Pulse after pulse flooded her womb to near full capacity, Unohana's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out as she was hit with euphoria like a sledge hammer.

After a full minute, Ichigo slumped over her body as they both were breathing heavily while he was inside her. He then after resting up removed himself from her, he was massaging her body a bit and asked if she was tired yet. She responded with a fierce gesture as she turned around and embraced Ichigo and kissed him roughly. Though surprised by her strength and replied in kind as he wrapped his arms around her waist as their bodies pressed against each other. They then separated for a moment to removed the last bits of their clothing before they would continue their sexual activity.

They then crashed their bodies and lips together again and wrapped their bodies around their bodies. Neither of them wanted to wait anymore as Ichigo continues to impress her with his newest skills. Ichigo knelt down with his arms hooked on her legs and then lifted her up she is about to get some serious action from him. With his arms hooked under her legs, she enjoyed being held up by Ichigo as she holds him tightly. Ichigo then moves her down so that her womanhood would land right on top of his member directly. With both of them ready to go again, Ichigo just let his lover drop onto his member while his arms still held her.

She was gasping and shocked at just strong and sturdy that his member is actually holding her body weight. After a while of getting use to the deeper penetration that's what she experienced before their second time, she was ready to continue. Ichigo then started out to lift her up slowly to the tip of his erection, and then let himself fall onto his member all the way to the base. He started out slow for her but then built up the speed and momentum so that it was at the level she wanted. For a while he was lifting her up and down on his member and he would even alternate with h thrusting too.

Unohana was gasping and moaning with her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out. This was so intense that she was holding Ichigo so tightly that she squeezed like a vice but very pleasurable. Her breasts squished against his strong chest as they went for another round of make out. Their tongues continued to twirl and dance with each other as they enjoyed the love making embrace they they are in. After a while of doing that, both lovers are on the verge of climaxing again, Unohana secretly liked facing Ichigo when it happens.

She loved to see the face of him squirming and struggling as he climaxed, to show that she was in charge. But this time it was different, Ichigo has a stronger face now and filled with confidence and energy. Ichigo had been repeatedly increasing his thrusting into her as she was crying out the imminent climax. After a few more Pistons, Unohana climaxed, covering his member again with her love juices. While she was doing that, Ichigo let loose another torrent of semen into her, this time she overfilled and some leaked out.

This lasted a full minute as both of them tensed up and Unohana held on tightly as she was still suspended in the air. After they have come down from their climax, Ichigo let her down on the desk, they were breathing heavily. Unohana was wondering if he was all out of energy, but then she was sorely mistaken, he pushed her down and lifted her sexy legs over his shoulders. He was about to take her in her last hole, she was a bit nervous as she never let him take her in the rear before but she was loving the new improved Ichigo.

He set his member's tip at her rear entrance, probed it a bit before she would eventually slowly push his way in. And then he plunged all the way into her rectum, this caused Unohana to gasp loudly and ecstatically. Her rear tightened around him for a moment before it became loss enough for him to continue to thrust into her. As he was delivering powerful thrusts into her rectum, it caused her to move up and down on the desk while laying down on it. This made her impressive bosom jiggle gracefully and naturally as her braided hair finally came undone.

Somehow, she looked even more beautiful without it in Ichigo's eyes, he moved her legs to the sides so that he could deliver another passionate kiss. She kissed right back as she hooked her arms right under his arms and to his back with her nails dragging on it. His thrusting never slowed down as her rear was being dominated and reshaped to his member's shape and treatment. It felt like eternity before both of them would quite, but they were forced into another climatic release. Ichigo told her that he was getting close to his climax but Unohana was fine with that and told him to go have and blow it.

Ichigo charged his member forward fiercely a few more times before Unohana who climaxed as well. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo let loose his essence as it flooded her bowels and made her quiver in euphoria. This lasted surprisingly longer than the usual minute of their climaxes, it could be because of the relishing of the new experience for Ichigo. but eventually, Ichigo was done and just slumped down on Unohana's body as they enjoyed the sweat and heat from each other's bodies. Thankfully they can still keep going, it was going to be a long meeting.

(Lemon End)

After a few more hours of intense Love making, Ichigo and Unohana were done, while the usual was reverse, Ichigo was still left standing victorious. Unohana on the other hand was lost of strength in her body as she tried to get up but can't and said staggeringly "Wait, I won't let you touch my nurses!" Ichigo a bit annoyed now at this point and asked "Why are you still on about that?" Unohana couldn't really formulate a reason at that point as Ichigo then continued with "Is it because you don't want me to share with anyone else?"

Unohana was a bit shocked to hear that, because that could have been the whole reason at that point but couldn't say anything. Ichigo smiled and knelt down close to her and said "Hey, don't worry, the way I am now, there is plenty of me to go around." Unohana smiled a bit and then the two shared one more kiss before Ichigo then started to get dress and back to work. Unbeknownst to them, that there was someone behind the door listening to their love session the whole time. She was blushing, moaning and rubbing her legs together, it was none other than Isane, and she felt a rush shoot right through her.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ Next I will be having Momo as a passionate patient.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	3. In Love With My Doctor

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, This time I have Momo as Ichigo's passign ate patient.**

 **~ Thanks are in order for Tonlor for his advice and contributions to the story, please check out his stories too. Anyway, let's get underway, enjoy!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer distress ion advised.**

* * *

At the famous Kurosaki clinic where it serves to aid people in any medical treatment in any fields is always a busy place. Though there are some days that are quiet and calm to many doctors and nurses that makes work feel like a breeze. There are other days where the doctors and nurses will be tested when major incidents will occur and it is possible life and death. Today is one of those days for Ichigo as he is called personally for when a young woman is brought in for treatment.

As Ichigo was in his office organizing his files for some of his patients when all of a sudden, he heard a loud knocking on his door. He looked to the door and said "Come in!" And then rushed inside was his little sister as a nurse Yuzu, she said to Ichigo in a panic tone "Big Brother, please come quick, we need your help!" Ichigo rushed as soon as he could to follow his sister to were there were a bunch of nurses and doctors are rushing a patient to the operating room.

Ichigo got to them and saw a badly beaten girl on the rolling table and he asked "What happened?" One of the doctors said "Minor head trauma and multiple contusions and laceration to the abdomen, she was attacked by someone and her friends managed to save her before it got worse." He looked over to see a worried long haired woman, he went over and asked "What's her's and your name?" She replied "Her name is Momo Hinamori and I am Rangiku Matsumoto." She was extremely worried that her friend might not make it, but Ichigo held her hand firmly and said in reassurance "Hey, don't worry, she is gonna be alright." Rangiku looked at him astonished for moment before she smiled and let them go do their work.

They then got to the operating room where she was now on the table ready for patching. Yuzu said "Ichigo, she is all set up on the machines and ready, what's next?" Ichigo said "First we need to keep the pressure on the side wound, we will clean it first then start to close it up, then we will apply cooling pads and bandages for the contusion areas, the head trauma will have ice and she needs rest for that."

The doctors and nurses complied on the instructions and began their works, they started handing stuff to Ichigo and they did their own work too.

(Hours later)

After a few hours of operation and treatment, Rangiku was still outside of the room waiting to hear the news. Then Ichigo got out of the room and Rangiku stood up and asked "Well Doctor? How is she?" Ichigo smiled and said "She is going to be just fine, the contusions are minor including her concussion, and the cut she received will heal up naturally and in no time." Rangiku was about to fall to tears as she hugged him and said "Thank you!" Ichigo hugged her back in a friendly manner, he continued by saying "Though I will have to keep her here for physical therapy, you are more than welcome to visit in the following week when she is able to have visitors." Rangiku nodded in compliance and said thank you before she went home entrusting her friend in his care.

(Few days later)

Ichigo was just taking over for one of the nurses that was looking after Momo who was still unconscious. As he was checking her vitals and some of the notes that he took before, he heard a faint moaning. He looked to see that Momo was starting to wake up, he moved over to her and said "Hey there, how are you feeling?" Momo responded with "I'm fine, where am I?" Ichigo responded with "You are in the hospital now, I am your doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, I patched you up." Momo noticed the bandages she has while lying down, she smiled and said "Thank you very much."

She tries getting up but Ichigo motioned to stop her and said "No please, stay where you are, you are still healing and I would like to keep you here for physical therapy." Momo said "But I am fine really." Ichigo continued to protest by saying "I would be absolutely ashamed of myself if anything happened to the beautiful face of my patient." Momo blushed heavily from how much both charming and thoughtful he was towards her, she responded with "Very well, I will rest up for a while." Ichigo nodded and then finished up his check up and left.

(Couple weeks later)

For the past couple of weeks, Momo was busy with physical therapy and Ichigo was the one helping her out with that. Ichigo was helping her get use to walking, Momo was using poles to get her across from one side to the other. It was slow but she was making great progress, even Ichigo admired at how fast she is making the recovery. After that they sat down at the table and they were talking for a bit, Ichigo opening up with "So, Momo, before all of this happened, what were you and your friend Rangiku doing?"

Momo responded with "Well, Rangiku took me to this bar so that we could pick up guys, she bet that I could not get a guy before her. She teased me along and then I guy worked up and then went to talk to some guys, before I knew it I being forcefully advanced by the guys, I try saying no but they kept at it until they started hurting me, Rangiku came to my rescue but the damage was already done." Ichigo was a bit down from that and replied "I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Momo smiled and said "Nonesense, you have nothing to be ashamed of, this event led me to you after all." Ichigo was surprised by this and saw that she firmly grasped his hand with her own, he believed that she could be attracted to him.

(Another Month later)

Ichigo was just going to visit Momo's room again, they had been making great progress with the the therapy. Her friend Rangiku had been coming around a few times a week to check up on her, she really appreciates it. Ichigo is rather admiring of the friendship that those two hold, it is not everyday that he sees friends be their for each other for long periods of time. He then enter's the room again, and when he sees Momo, she was basically all healed up and fully mobile again.

Ichigo began to speak with "Hey Momo, you look all healed and able, how are you? Are you capable of walking normally again?" Momo replied with a smile, yes I am, I am feeling excellent, I am able to walk normally again." Ichigo smiled as well and replied "Well that is good news to hear, though I wish for you to keep me informed if anything should appear to be out of the ordinary." Momo had been in deep thought though as he continued with "You should take this special cream that would help with any area that maybe sore."

Momo took it and said "Very well, but Doctor, can I ask you one thing?" Ichigo looked in confusion and said "Sure, what's up?" Momo blushed as she asked "What do you think of me as?" Ichigo was a bit confused and said huh? Momo elaborated with "I got into this whole mess because I thought I could find a guy that would appreciate me, but you have been so kind to me and took care of me personally." Ichigo then said "Well of course, I could not just do nothing." Momo then asked again "Then tell me, what do you think of me?" Ichigo thought long and hard and then moved over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "I see a beautiful woman who wishes to show her love to the right guy."

With that Momo could not take it anymore and then lunged forward to Ichigo and embraced him. She had wanted to do this for a very long time now, her perky bosom squished against his muscular chest. She said still madly blushing "I hope you don't see me as lewd or anything like that, it is just I had these feelings for a long time now." Ichigo then cupped her face and brought her lips to his own, she was surprised at first but sunk right into it. Before it progressed to anything, Ichigo moved over to the door and put up a sign "do not disturb", locked it and closed the shades. Luckily it was night time but you can't be too careful.

(Lemon Scene)

Ichigo turned around walked back over to Momo who was on her knees on her hospital bed. She looked pretty sexy in that pose while wearing the hospital gown and she was blushing no less. When he was right in front of her again, he cupped her face and he brought her face his to each other and they embrace for another passionate kiss. It started out as normal, but then she noticed that Ichigo is going on the advance with his tongue pressing against her mouth.

Momo went and let her mouth open to let his tongue in and their tongues battled it out that build up the lust. As their tongues wrestled it out, Ichigo went and moved his hands down to her waist and moved around to start untying her gown. Momo had her hands moving under his doctor's coat and to his pants, she managed to slip her hands down his pants and managed to grab hold of his buns of steel.

For a while now they have been generously exchanging saliva with their mouths which there was a gracious amount. Then the need for air swept over them as they separated their mouths and to breathe heavily. Now that he finished untying her straps, she let the gown fall off revealing her beautiful slender form.

Momo has brown eyes, with her black hair once pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth, she put it down and let her hair fall to her shoulders. Her body was not as voluptuous as the other women he was with but it was adorable none the less. She has fairly Medium sized breasts, slender waist, nice legs and and protruding tushy that is cute. Ichigo is really surprised by her cuteness, she definitely deserves to be loved, so that is why he has to return the favor in kind.

Momo was blushing fiercely red as she was witnessing Ichigo starting to strip himself, giving her a grand show that will be engraved into her mind. He first took off his lab coat, then he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular pecks and abs that makes any women drool. He then pulls it off to reveal hi strong arms and broad shoulders, he then moved to his pants to unzip it. When he does that, he pulls it and his underwear down to reveal his massive member and muscular legs.

Momo was even more in love with her than before, with Ichigo and her now fully naked, they then embraced one more time. Momo felt passionate just feeling the heat coming off his muscular form when she holds him tight. Ichigo felt the same way when he held her tightly with her soft body up against his chest. They then looked at each other with eyes saying that they are ready to take their love making to the next stage. She then got down on her knees and was staring at her prize, she gulped and then closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let him in.

She was gagging for a bit because of the massive size that he has on him, she then started to breath through her nostrils to get air flowing. Ichigo grunted a bit from how tight and moist her mouth is, he was surprised at how she managed to take him in there. After they both got accustomed to each other, Ichigo just put his hand in her head and helped her to start thrusting her head. It took time for her to get use to his taste but she learned to enjoy the salty flavor his member and his pre essence.

Her tongue was going right under his pole while in her mouth, goes from the tip all the way to the base. Ichigo was keeping his hand on her head with his finger combing her soft and smooth hair. Momo could not believe that she was doing this, but she was enjoying it because she was its the man she cares about. Her whole body was getting hot and tense, with her hands rubbing all over herself, soon enough, they would climax. Ichigo was starting thrust his member down her throat rapidly and this caused Momo to tear up a bit. After a while, Momo could not contain herself and climaxed before Ichigo did while came inside her mouth shortly afterward.

Momo was drink load after load of his hot spunk, she could feel it going straight into her belly and filling her up. After a full minute, Ichigo's climax died down and she managed to successfully drink it all down. She then pulled herself off of his member' with only strings of saliva and love fluids connecting her mouth and his lubed up member. After breathing heavily from the intense blowjob, the two looked at each other and they decided to proceed onto the main course.

Momo then moved to lay down on the hospital bed and spread her legs out to leg Ichigo in. While Ichigo himself got on the bed as well, towering over her while on his knees, then crouch down to lay on top of her. After moment, Momo embraced him and let him know that he can go ahead and enter her. Ichigo complied and reach down for his massive member and moved it to her vaginal entrance. After another moment taken to get the go ahead, Ichigo then inserted his member into her tight womanhood.

Momo held onto him tightly and shouted out loud in pure pleasure, having lost her virginity to Ichigo. He definitely has a larger body structure than h own and she liked that about him just completely overtaking her. The sensitivity lasted for a minute, and once Momo has calmed down, she started motion her hips to let him start thrusting. Ichigo did just that as he started to thrust his pelvis against hers with his member burying deep into her tunnels. Ichigo was taking his time to fondle her perky boobs as well, making her gasp and twitch, even flicking her nipples.

Momo was moaning and shouting with joy as her fingernails began to claw at his strong back. She was so head over heels for him with her body touching his flexible yet hard body that anyone would kill for. Ichigo was enjoying her body too though it was small, he had gotten use to it when holding her tightly. His thrusting was bombarding her with wave after wave of pleasure like a raging sea. She just felt that her body was being rocked so hard that she was getting close to climaxing. Unfortunately for her, she could not hold back her climax and let loose, Ichigo noticed this as she her walls claim down on him.

She felt so ashamed that she was the only to feel good, but Ichigo reassured her that there was no need to worry by kissing her and continuing to thrust into her would not be the only time she would climax as she would do the same a few more times after a short while. But as soon as she was reaching her next, Ichigo would finally about to climax as well, he let her know and all she said was to cum inside her. Ichigo started to thrust radically which to her shame she climaxed already, Ichigo plowed on through and finally, he released his load into her warm womb.

The ejaculation lasted for a minute as Momo blushed moaned at the warm feeling of being pumped full by his essence. When Ichigo was done, he slowly started to pull his member out of her, when he did, much of his essence gushed out and landed on the bed. Both were moaning and breathing heavily, Ichigo could tell that she was ashamed that she felt good so many times. So he decided to let her take the lead this time and they flipped over to let her be on top of him.

Momo was leaning up while straddling him, her hands pressed against his strong chest and her hungry eyes gazed upon the handsome sight of the rich young man. Momo smiled down at him at how sincere and kind he was, she knelt down to give him a passionate kiss. It was soft and sweet, it lasted for a short while but it felt like an eternities worth, they then proceeded to go another round of love making.

Ichigo's hands are rested on her smooth hips and she began to ride his hips with her own back and forth. Both of them were moaning and sweating again, his hands roams her body as her nails claw at his muscular chest. Ichigo felt a little pain but it was a pleasing pain as she took charge of the intercourse. She then started to bounce up and down just enough so that she would not climax prematurely and ruin a good thing happening.

Ichigo admired her determination as his arms continued to fondle her body, groping from her belly to her perky breasts. He massaged them firmly which she gasped freely and with much tenderness as she wanted. Her eyes and he and head leaned back as she count inured to bounce on him with great conviction. Her moans and gasps never stopped, same with her sweat and drool, but she would not last long, neither with Ichigo.

She leaned forward with both hands placed on either side of his head, she told him that she is about to cum. Ichigo gave her a quick pick on the lips and told her head is about to cum as well, Momo smiled with Ichigo's hands back on her cute butt. She liked that how they were about to climax together, while he was pumping into her, she did her best to match his effort too. They were at the threshold and they gave it their all, it did not last long until Momo climaxed first. Her juices sprayed in his crotch and her walls contracted on his member, Ichigo then released his essence too.

Momo adored at the feeling of once again being filled with his semen, she loved it, being DNA branded by the hunk under her. This time, his ejaculation overfilled her womb and caused some of it to leak out of the entrance. This lasted for a full minute, and finally it died down and Momo was too tired to continue so they ended it. Ichigo pulled out of her which was still leaking his essence, while sweating and breathing they cuddled with each other on her hospital bed.

(Lemon Scene End)

Momo, while resting her head on his chest and holding him closely said "Thank you Ichigo, for getting me back on my feet." Ichigo smiled down at her and replied "You are welcome, it is a doctor's duty after all." They then looked at each other and gave each other one last kiss for the night and let it end. They rested up a bit and

Ichigo had to get going while Momo remained it bed. People would have started talking if they had found out about them so he had to leave. But they agreed that she would stay for a while and then they would hook up every now and then.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ Next I will be having Rangiku** **as a friend of Momo.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	4. Big Fun Night!

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, This time I have Rangiku as Momo's friend.**

 **~ Thanks are in order for Tonlor for his advice and contributions to the story, please check out his stories too. Anyway, let's get underway, enjoy!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer distress ion advised.**

* * *

It has been a few days since Ichigo's and Momo's intimate relationship at the famous Kurosaki clinic. Momo would soon be released from the hospital so Ichigo would have the room back for important business as well. But they would not be finished with their time together, they would find the time to get together eventually. But Momo would enjoy the time that they have together at the hospital, even while they don't get all sexual. It is not just Ichigo she sees, but it is her friend Rangiku Matsumoto that comes to visit her as well for the past few weeks.

At present time, Ichigo was walking towards the waiting area to meet again with Rangiku Matsumoto who came again daily to see Momo. Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She wears a orange, long sleeve shirt with a neck style collar, though her massive breasts are easily noticeable to see with the shirt. She wears a light pink skirt goes down mid-thigh level, she also wears tight black leg socks with pink high heels.

Ichigo smiles and says "Welcome back Miss Matsumoto, how have you been?" Rangiku smiled and replied "I have been fine, and I see you are doing just as fine as ever, maybe even better." She added that sultry tone at that last bit. Ichigo chuckled a bit by that last comment and he then asked "So I take it that you are here to see Momo?" Rangiku nodded and they headed towards the patient's room.

(Momo's Room)

Ichigo and Rangiku entered Momo's room and they were greeted with a smile and moved up from her bed and said "Hey guys." Rangiku smiled and said "Hello Mom, how are you feeling?" Momo replied with optimism "Never better." Ichigo said "You two can take if you want I will just be checking your vitals." They then talked and Rangiku asked "So, when you eventually get out of here, would you want to try hitting at the bars again for guys?"

Momo feels a little hesitant for a moment for she should tell her that that she is fine doesn't need to go back to the bars. But she felt like she needed to be there for her friend after a certain incident that happened that left her single. She finally broke the silent and says "That sounds nice, I would be ready to do that when I am good and able." Ichigo could tell that there was some hesitanetness in her voice and that there is more to her sentence than meets the eye. After that they talked a bit more while Ichigo would finish her check up so Rangiku and he would leave to let her to rest.

The two stepped out to talk a little more, Ichigo starts out with "She is lucky to have a friends like you, coming here to see here often." Rangiku then responds with "I don't know, I feel like I am forcing her to come along with me than what you say." Ichigo then gets serious and replies "Well I did notice a certain tone Momo used that sounded more insincere than honest. Tell what's going on."

Rangiku then sigh as she started to explain "Well, it is because of my old boyfriend walked out on me, he grew very distance fore a while and eventually he left me." Ichigo felt sorry for her, for who wouldn't want to be her boyfriend. She continued with "So then Momo was there to comfort me and I felt like I could go on without him, so I had her dragged along to bars to pick up guys, never did I figure that it would get her hurt." She was about to break down herself until Ichigo rushed to her rescue.

Ichigo then said "Hey, this is not your fault, it was those guys and no one else, she wished to be a good friend, and you were just looking out for her well being too." Rangiku smiled and she continued after regaining her composure "Thank you, I was worried for a bit that it might have been me and my kinky ways that drives guys away." Ichigo was surprised by how open she was to say such things, but he liked that, so he would go for it and ask "Say Rangiku, since you have been having no luck, maybe you and idea can go out? Ignite something between us?" Rangiku was surprised by his request and was frankly quite pleased, she responded with "Sure, perhaps tonight, at down town, I heard there is this international restaurant, interested?" Ichigo replied "Certainly, I can pick you up later." Rangiku nodded her head in confirmation of their date."

(Later that night)

Both lovers have arrived at the restaurant, Ichigo was driving his ludicrously fancy sports car. Low ride and extremely fast, smooth edges all around and red paint job to top it off with nice racing logos. Ichigo got out of the car with short orange hair freshened up, nice black tucks and paints, red tie and white shirt underneath. He went over to the other side to help his date out, Rangiku who like Ichigo freshened her hair up and worn red lip stick, and has a unique necklace that extended all the way down to the valley of her bosom. She wore an exotic red strap dress that left little to the imagination as the strap that covered her large breasts did not cover much of the sides and really hugged her voluptuous and curvaceous body nicely.

As they were walking to their reserved tables, they could feels the eyes of particularly male patrons gazing on Rangiku. They were both aroused and envious from how she looked so sexy and how she was wrapped up in Ichigo's arms. They were then seated at the table' and they were to begin their date as they first ordered wine. Ichigo asked the waiter "Could you bring us one of your best bottles you have, for tonight, we need something good." Rangiku then said to him "Wow, you sure are going all out huh?" Ichigo then replied "Indeed, it is a guy of my stature to set high standards." They laughed as they continued to talk away.

After a while, they laughed and drank and had a delicious meal, Rangiku then went to ask "So Ichigo, tell me, how did you take your families local to make it one of the greatest medical institutes/clinics in the world?" Ichigo replied "Well, first I had to go through major classes in both school and college to get my PHD, not only that, I got major drives through personal experience during those years that made me want to help people and continue the family tradition." Rangiku smiled at how generous he was, Ichigo continued "Also, it is thanks to the people that work under me that makes it all possible."

Rangiku then replied "So I guess that is how you got to where you are now huh? No time for the playboy life?" Ichigo could tell that she was kidding the way she was angled down to present her breasts being smoothed together. He replied "No, I definitely have much time for a playboy life, even with my reputation, women have been spreading rumors about how they wish to make babies with me that they would be perfect." This talk was getting Rangiku hot as she could not take it as she slipped her foot from her shoe and moved it to Ichigo's crotch under the table to get him hard. Ichigo definitely knew why she said that she was kinky now when she said it before.

He could feel her toes working between his shaft, which was getting him really hard, she was definitely experienced at this. Ichigo asked "Hey Rangiku, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Rangiku still smiling and replied "Don't worry, as long as we remain quiet, then all is good." Her toes continued to work his member good, that is until his member grew to be so hard his pants constrained around his legs and hips. She definitely knew how to tease, while leaving him like that with a stiffy and no way to calm it down.

After they have finished with their dinner and that they have paid the bill, Ichigo was driving Rangiku home. Rangiku looked to him in astonishment at how amazing he really is and said to him "Thank you, I had a lovely time tonight." Ichigo smile and he replied "I had fun too, it is nice sharing these things to others that I can trust, and it's nice getting to know you better." Rangiku smiled and sighed a bit as Ichigo couldn't help but noticed her monstrous rack bouncing in her dress.

As soon as they reached her apartment building, they then hugged each other and then said their goodbyes and said that they would see each other soon. And then Rangiku got out of the car and started to head up to her apartment with Ichigo starting to think to himself "Come On You Idiot, Think Of A Way To Get In There And Plow Her!" He then snapped back to reality as he heard Rangiku talk to him while shaking her rump to him "Wanna come in for a drink?" Ichigo smiled and nodded his head whiling thinking "Fuck Yes I Want A Drink!"

(Lemon Scene)

Inside her apartment building, the door to the bedroom crashed open with Ichigo holding Rangiku in his arms, off the floor. Rangiku has her arms around him while carrying her to the bed and they were fiercely making out as well. While their tongues battled it out, Ichigo was loving the feeling of her lush and moist lips while they still had lipstick on them. This continued while they were exchanging their respective saliva with each other between their mouths.

They then finally reached the bed where Ichigo had rested the gorgeous woman on where he had planted her nice round rump he was holding. They were still kissing for another few seconds before they separated because of their need for air and to get their clothes off. Ichigo started with ditching his suit very fast and then removed his tie and then his shirt, he had revealed his rock hard abs to the luscious woman. Next was Rangiku who undid the clip that was binding her breasts, finally she managed to set them free.

Ichigo could hardly believe the heavenly sight he had witnessed, massive orbs with rightfully sized areoles and nipples. Rangiku then worked to undo his pants and pulled them down to finally see her prize. But when she saw it, it smacked her right in the face to be at almost full length which shocked her. She had seen what her previous boyfriend's penis looked like but Ichigo was much larger by comparison. She reached out her hands to wrap her fingers around his member but it proved too big for her hands.

Rangiku gulped as she prepared for her blow job of this monster right before her, she stuck out her tongue and proceeded to lick the tip. Then she twirled her tongue around it until the tip was entirely lubed with her saliva. After that as done, she then proceeded to engulf his member into her mouth, although she had to admit that it was quite large. Ichigo grunted at how good her mouth was, so he put his hands right on her head and combed her hair with his fingers. This let him be able to gain more leverage to thrust in and out of her mouth to greater effect.

Rangiku could feel it, his member was raging in and out of her mouth to be felt at the back of her throat. She was amazed, it is nothing compared to what she had felt before, no place that was reached before. Her hands were placed right around his crotch, but then they slowly shifted towards his steely buttocks. For she couldn't resist the feeling of such strong and hard buns that are another feature to his form. She was starting to tear up a bit as this feeling was so amazing that she didn't want to stop, not even for a moment.

Ichigo then had an idea that she thought she would like, he quickly had them switch positions that he was laying on his back on the bed while Rangiku was laying over him in a 69 position. Rangiku smiled and continued to suck him off while Ichigo started to work on her perfectly shaped womanhood. He started out with licking her folds which started to be drenched in his mouth from the juices. He then moved in further with his tongue which her tunnels are the most moist with her love juices. His hands were back on her round and bouncy rear end, massaging it and even giving it a bit of spanking. Soon her cheeks became a bit of red when both of the lovers were about to climax with each other. They started to work harder until finally, Rangiku was the one that climaxed first, and then Ichigo followed soon.

Rangiku blasted her love juices into Ichigo's mouth, refreshing him with tasty liquid vigor while Ichigo blasted his essence into her mouth. Both of them were gulping down their respective partner's love essence into their bellies. Soon enough both of them were thoroughly replenished yet tired at the same time with both of them breathing heavily. Ichigo then recovered first and flipped Rangiku over onto her back side with him hanging over her face to face. After another moment, Rangiku begged Ichigo to ravish her while she embraced him with arms and legs.

Ichigo then complied as he adjusted his position to get him in place and his member aligned with her womanhood. Once that as done, Ichigo looked to Rangiku to get a final confirmation before getting the good to go to penetrate her. With one movement, he went all the way into her, both he and Rangiku groaned and tensed up like crazy from how good one another felt. And then both of them regained their composure and then started to get back to business with Ichigo taking the lead. He started to pump his member into her slowly but thoughtfully as Rangiku was moaning and fidgeting in pleasure.

Her massive boobs were rubbing and getting squished against Ichigo's rock hard pecks, same with her entire front with his abs. Ichigo just stared at her ecstatic face and then next moment he mashed his lips against hers which she willingly accepted. Her hands were clawing and grasping his strong back as her legs wrapped around his hips. Ichigo continued to thrust into Rangiku's womanhood, his member was so large that no matter how tight she tried to squeeze, his member would just plow right through her. His member would reach all the way from his base all the way to her cervix, the entrance of her womb.

Ichigo was thankful that he regularly takes the medicine Mayuri gave him in order to prevent him from impregnating woman. He feels that he wants to release into her with everything he got. As he was approaching his climatic release, he notified Her that he was close, thankfully Rangiku was close as well. She then moved her hands from his back down to his steely buns once more to feel that sexiness once more. She then asked something interesting, she asks him to choke her. It really gets her off. Ichigo was a bit confused, he started to thrust harder and faster and did as she asked as he wrapped an arm around her back as he put a hand on her throat to start choking her a bit.

He started out light and started to squeeze a bit, this causes Rangiku to suffocate, but this was only making her hotter. Ichigo was a bit worried but trusted her to keep going which he did while she was gasping for air. Ichigo was crushing her womanhood with each pleasure wrecking blow and she was taking each one. It would not be long before Rangiku was forced to climaxed early before he did because of both his thrusting and choking. Her womanhood squeezed fiercely while releasing her love juices around his member and pelvis. Because of the intense tightness of her womanhood he finally came to his climax as well.

Rangiku was released from his grasp and shouted out loud as his essence was filling her womb to the brim. She gasped with each rope of cum she was filled up with, Ichigo tensed up his muscles when he did the same. After a full minute of climaxing, both lovers slumped down and breath heavily and sweating hard. They then gained some strength to look at each other and smiled as they embraced for another kiss. This time Ichigo got kinky, this time, he suddenly changed their positions so that he is on his knees and Rangiku was on her hands and knees behind her. Rangiku liked this as Ichigo grabbed hold of her bottom, spread her still red cheeks apart and lined up his member with her backdoor.

With one fell swoop, he plunged his still hard and lubed member into her tight round hole all the way to the base. Rangiku was gasping so loud at the fact she was never taken in that hole before, it was a sudden new experience for her. Ichigo got a minute at how tight she was clenching down on his member, this time he started to move in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue was out as she gasped and screamed "Oh yes! Fuck me!" With each piston. The intensity only increased as he gripped the redder cheeks that became sensitive to the touch.

Ichigo then move one of his hands to her hair, entangling his fingers in it and then start to pull on it. This showed how rough Ichigo can be and how kinky Rangiku can be, she was barely keeping her support on the bed with her fingers. Her booty and boobies continue to jiggle and sway from each thrust Ichigo delivered upon her. As good as this was getting, neither one of them were going to last long at how good they were getting at this. Rangiku screamed and stuttered at each pound that she was cumming, Ichigo responded that he was about to climax as well. The intensity increased once more with their impending climaxes, until after a full minute of rapid pounding, they came at the same time. This lasted a full minute with Rangiku squirting on the bed and Ichigo blasting her rump full of his essence. They finally separated from one another and rested on the bed with Ichigo lying on top of her, they feel up to go a few more round.

(Lemon Scene End)

After hours of intense banging, the two have had enough of fun and got their pent up energy out of their system. Ichigo sweating, reeking of sex and sweating like crazy laid down on the bed with Rangiku, same condition as Ichigo curled up next to him. He pulled the sheets up to at least half their bodies, night covered the room as the two contemplated what the future holds. Rangiku was asking "What do you think Momo would say when she finds out you slept with me?" Ichigo then asks "So you know about us?" Rangiku smiled and replied "Come on, it was so obvious to me." Ichigo smiled and said " Well, since she is a sweet girl, I am sure she will understand." Rangiku nodded as Ichigo continued "That means neither here nor you will be needing to go to bars to pick up guys huh?" Rangiku replied with glee "Nope, guess not." The two smiled once more and kissed before sleep over took them.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ Next I will be having Kukaku Shiba** **as head of the Shiba family.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	5. Getting Knocked Up!

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, This time I have Kukaku Shiba as head of the Shiba Family.**

 **~ Thanks are in order for Tonlor for his advice and contributions to the story, please check out his stories too. Anyway, let's get underway, enjoy!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer discretion advised.**

* * *

Ichigo has have many great days, be they at work at home, whether something truly successful happens or if he gets laid. Particularly the ones where they involve both business and getting laid, meaning when he is tasked with fertilizing female patients who with to become pregnant. This all started with that rumor of Ichigo having the perfect genes for babies that women would do anything to get with him. And in particular cases, some women have the means to achieve that end for themselves. And in this moment, one of them is in the process of executing that decision to get pregnant as we speak.

(Shiba Resisdence)

Somewhere in the country, in a massive manor owned by one of the biggest families in the world resides the head of the Shiba family. She sat right at her desk wearing a provocatively revealing robe that exposed much of her large bosom. The is a youthful looking woman of average height. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She also has a tattoo on her left arm, for a royal, she has little courtesy for manners.

She has two personal assistants Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are there as well discussing the terms of her plans of retirement. Koganehiko starts with "Miss Shiba, we implore you to name a successor for the Kukaku Fireworks Industries, there are plenty of worthy candidates that would make a selection." Kukaku replied "I told you, the next person that will be the head of the industries will be of pure Shiba blood!" Shiroganehiko then states "Then at least name Ganju the next successor, he is of Shiba blood!" Kukaku gets even more irritated and said "Ganju is off somewhere gallivanting in the casinos some where so who knows when he will be back."

Koganehiko then asks "But then who would you name the successor?" Kukaku then smiled and stands up and declared "The successor is going to be the yet to be conceived child that will grow in my belly!" As she rubs her belly where her womb is and both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko both screeched in surprised as the later asked "B-But Mame, even if you would wait that long, who would be the one that would give you a pure blooded Shiba child that you wish for?" Kukaku only grinned even more with she knows who will do it.

(Kurosaki Clinic)

The young doctor Ichigo was currently in his office as he was going through files of his patients. Recently he's had several woman attempted to try and get an appointment for the fertility inducement with him but they got turned down for insufficient means. He then heard the knock on his door which he then opened to see his sister Karin looking in surprise. Ichigo then asked "Hey Karin, what's up?" Karin replied "You have received another appointment notice fore the fertility inducement program." Ichigo then said "Oh really, it is likely going into the rejection pile with her likely not having the necessary funds."

Karin then put the papers on the desk anyway and said "Actually, this one does have the money for it and it is someone we are familiar with." Ichigo looked at the papers and believe it or not for him, it was Kukaku Shiba, their cousin. Ichigo was surprised himself, he then asked "Why in god's name would she want to have a child with me!?" Karin replied "I don't know, but apparently she is very persistent." Ichigo was in a bit of a daze and Karin said "Good luck explaining this one to Dad." Ichigo can't just let this go on, he would have to make the meeting to talk about this.

(Few Days Later)

Ichigo was sitting at his desk in his office when Kukaku arrived through the door and walked over to the desk and sat down provocatively. Kukaku started off with "Hello Ichigo, you're looking well." Ichigo replied "Thanks, same with you." They both smiled and Ichigo asked "How's the company doing?" Kukaku said "It's going well, big fireworks going in and out here and there." Ichigo replied "Alright then, how is Ganju, still out and about?" Kukaku cringed a bit and said "That fool, still trying to have the so called gangster life, one day I will wise up and come back." Ichigo nodded his head.

Kukaku smiled and said "So now that we have everything all set up, why don't we get this underway? So where to?" Ichigo paused for a moment and said "Yeah, before any of that, why is it that you are after me? Why do you want my child? I mean, do you realize how wear this is going to be?" Kukaku was confused as Ichigo continued "I mean, my father maybe okay with this but I still feel a little bit awkward by this." Kukaku was then blunt and direct with what she wanted to say "Okay, 1, I would want a good blooded Shiba kid inside me and lord knows I wouldn't do it with my father or brother, 2, I wouldn't want to hand my company over to someone who doesn't share the Shiba family vision, and 3, because I like you, a lot."

Ichigo was a bit taken back by how direct and straight forward she was when she said that. Kukaku the said "You see, I have always found you attractive for a very long time now, I don't know why but I guess that is just the thing about me." Ichigo then replied after having gotten a moment to think and said "You know, to be honest, I have been thinking, I have been hips deep in women 24/7, anonymous, friends, co-workers, etc. but with family, that is totally new, and frankly, I think I can try it out." Kukaku smiled and got up and just walked over to him and kissed him straight on the lips out the the blue.

This lasted for a minute before they separated lips and she said to him in a sultry tone "Trust me, you won't regret it." Ichigo then nodded his head and then guided them to the fertility room for where the impregnation is done. Ichigo was in one room, he had just taken the medicine that negates his contraceptives. He was getting out of his clothing and into a patient gown, when he got into the other room, he found Kukaku in a patient gown too.

She was absolutely stunning with how small it was in comparison, Her breasts were so huge that the bottom edges of the gown were pulled way up to her curvy hips, which revealed her womanhood and buttocks. Ichigo was in awe and said "Wow, you look amazing!" Kukaku smiled and replied "Thanks so do you Mr. Long John." He was always a bit tight for the gown too since his was a total muscle house stud in all the right areas. Kukaku then walked over and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same and Kukau asked "Shall we get started?" Ichigo smiled and said "Sure." And the two shared a deep kiss where the process began.

(Lemon Scene)

The kiss was intense as the two lovers were just smushing their lips together fiercely that they were just soft and smooth. Kukaku had her arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's head to get his lips as close as possible to hers. While Ichigo was doing the same with his arms however down low to her hips to enjoy her curvaceous figure. They then opened each other's mouths to let their tongues invade each other's mouths and taste one another.

And boy did they tasted one another as their tongues were dancing around one another as they were licking the inside of their mouths to get it all. Kukaku was never too sure why she had feelings for her cousin Ichigo but after a short why of kissing she was starting to understand. Her massive breasts were just getting squished by Ichigo's muscular chest as Ichigo was massaging her pliable body. Both were starting to feel warm and a bit of sweat as they continued to kiss and embrace one another.

It was only because of their damned need for air that forced them to separated from their make out. They were heavily breathing as Kukaku was taking the initiative as she got down to her knees and lifted up his gown. When she did, she found a massive twelve to thirteen inch member, she could not believe that such a size existed. She brought her hands to it and then started to rub it fiercely trying to get it at full mast. After a while of rubbing, she actually did and it was much bigger than before, she was wondering if he was actually human.

Once it was fully erect, Kukaku licked her lips and then opened her mouth wide in order to engulf his whole member. And once she has done just that, she was now gagging a bit at how his member was hitting her throat. Ichigo put his hand on her head and let her had time to get adjusted to his enormous size. After a moment she did just that, she then started to bobble her head back and forth with one hand on his hips and the other one down rubbing her womanhood.

She managed to keep up this rhythm with her mouth and hand working at the same time to please her man. He member tasted like good fish to Kukaku, she liked it as her tongue was working under his shaft. She then moved her tongue all around his member on the tip to get it all lubed up with her saliva. Naruto was grunting at how good Kukaku was working his member well, Kukaku could tell he was feeling it and then took it up a notch. She moved her hand from his hip down to his testicles and started to fondle them a bit.

Ichigo was now gasping at how sensitive he was becoming, his man nuts were being fiddled with in Kukaku's hands. Ichigo would not last long under his cousin's assault, she was very good at what she does with her accessories. Ichigo warned Kukaku that he was about to climax, but Kukaku managed to pull out just at the nick of time. She told him that she will not afford to let a single drop of his baby making batter go to waste. So she stood up before him and was rubbing his body up and down on his and said she was ready for the main course.

Ichigo then suddenly hooked his arms underneath Kukaku's thighs and lifted her up off the ground while she was holding him tightly. He then guided them over to the medical chair where he sat her down and placed her feet in the feet pedals. He set up the rest of the machine for the performance to continue. He now had full few and access to the beautiful woman's womanhood for the act of reproduction. Kukaku smiled and begged him to come over there and give it to her, he did just that and brought his member to her womanhood and then entered in one fierce go.

Kukaku was gasping and shocked by how massive he was that she actually climaxed prematurely accidentally. She is gripping the handles of the chair tightly as the walls of her womanhood tighten around Ichigo's member. Ichigo himself marveled at the tightness that she was able to produce as he grunted for a moment. The two were pausing for a moment as they awaited for each other to get adjusted to one another's genetalia.

Ichigo got use to it first, followed by Kukaku who looked at each other and they came to understand that they can start moving now. Ichigo started his piston in and out of her wet and hot tunnels as Kukaku just laid there on the chair and enjoyed the ride. Her breasts bounce and jiggle under each blow as Ichigo made each pounding more rhythm worthy and noisy. He thrusted to make sure that his meat pole manages to reach all the way to her cervix where her womb lies.

Ichigo then got Kukaku's attention to have her look at the monitor screen to her right as she sees an X-ray live display of his and her genitals in perfect coitus with each other. Seeing this only got Kukaku even hotter for at the simple thought of his member invading her womanhood was seething her libido on fire. Ichigo then picked up the pace as he managed to turn her on from what she saw and getting a good kick out of her. Their bodies were sweating and burning with sexual heat as they rocked each other's worlds'.

Ichigo and Kukaku managed to look at each other while having their moment and then Ichigo moved down to cup both of her large boobs and kiss her right on the lips. This was a magical moment for both of them as they were vastly approaching their earth shattering climaxes. Ichigo was picking up the pace as Kukaku was holding Ichigo tightly to her as he was humping like there was no tomorrow. Kukaku was watching the monitor for when the big moment would happen and she wanted to see it happen. After a few more shattering thrusts, it happened as Kukaku climaxed first and then Ichigo climaxed inside her.

She was still squirting her love juices everywhere as she saw on the monitor his essence was shooting straight into her womb. It was so erotically hot that she can both see and feel it happen inside her at the same time. Rope after rope her womb was being filled up, until after a full minute, he was done ejaculating. He pulled out slowly to her displeasure, they were both so tired from their session while Ichigo has energy left to adjust the chair so that his essence does not spill out of her.

After a few minutes of regaining their breath, the essence inside her was settling and Kukaku looked back up to Ichigo and smiled. She then pulled him down for a forceful kiss which Ichigo then accepted anyway as their tongues met again. They then separated as Kukaku wanted another go, she declared that they will not stop until she is confirmed pregnant. Ichigo smiled and honored her wish as he grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. He then aligned his member to her still wet and drippy womanhood and Kukaku gave him the go ahead where he just plunged deep in her.

Thankfully they did not have to way as long to adjust so Ichigo then just started to plow into her passionately. Ichigo was working her good as he had his hands on her hips bringing her back onto him and his member. Kukaku was making such a stupidly euphoric face with her eyes rolled up, blushing beat red and tongue hanging out. She knows that she is doing this for her company and family but she cannot help but enjoy the moment.

Ichigo was rubbing his hands hands up and down her hips and waist, getting a good feeling of her body. He even managed to slip a touch of her side boobs which are always a thing to enjoy every now and then. He moved back down to get a good grip of her nice and round booty, squeezing and even spanking her a bit. He had to admit, he wasn't so sure at first, having sexy with his own family member but it felt so right to do something wrong with her.

Soon enough, after what seemed like forever of endless pounding, they were coming close to another big climax. Ichigo then bent over with his chest to her smooth arching back, holding her tightly as he was going all the way. Kukaku couldn't help it, but that crush that she had for Ichigo has turned into full blown love. Ichigo was speeding up like crazy, and then finally, both of them climaxed at the same time.

Kukaku just loved the feeling of her womb being filled with Ichigo's essence, the place where their baby will be conceived. Each torrent was like a wave of passion flowing into her and he was making her feel at pease knowing that she is with him. Soon enough, Ichigo was finished and he pulled right out of her again making her feel empty despite being filled with his seed. They were both breathing heavily and sweating like crazy while the room was filled with sexual smells. However both of them were still good to go as Kukaku insisted that they keep going until it is confirmed, Ichigo went with it and thus began a long night.

(Lemon Scene End)

A few weeks have passed since that night, Kukaku had been away for quite a bit but was back for the big news from Ichigo's lab results from their night. Kukaku was a bit anxious as Ichigo pulled up the files with her results back and then broken the silence. He stated "Congatulations, you are pregnant, and the fetus is growing healthy now." Kukaku smiled and sigh for relieve and she said "Thank you Ichigo for everything you did." Ichigo said "It's no problem at all, what are family for." And then they paused for a moment and Ichigo said "But hey listen, I know they have been talking a lot to you about retirement plan but you don't have to wait till the baby is born, there is still Ganju."

Kukaku cringed a bit as Ichigo continued "I know how you feel, feeling that Ganju would not be up for the task since your brother Kaien died." Kukaku was a bit sad by being brought up that story as Ichigo continued "But I know he is well dedicated and hard working when it truly mattered, what do you say, give him another shot." Kukaku sighed and replied "Sure, fine, why not, only because he is family." And then there was another moment of silence before Kukaku said "Hey, I know that you are the father of our child, and you have your concerns.

But don't worry, I will keep this between us, and you can visit any time, but I want you to know that crush on you I mentioned a while back, I think it turned into love." Ichigo was surprised but smiled a moment later and then said "I guess there isn't anything wrong with loving family right back." She smiled and they both moved to hug one another, she then said "I should introduce you to a friend of mine something, she is a bit moody and a feline kind of nature to her but you like her a lot." Ichigo smiled and asked "Great what's her name?"

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ Next I will be having Kirio Hikifune next** **as Ichigo's chef.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	6. Late Night Snack

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be Kirio Hikifune as Ichigo's head chef.**

 **~Thanks are in order to Tonlor for his contributions to this idea, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was a nice, lovely weekend, and the young lovely lady Orihime Inoue is driving up to the Kurosaki estate to finally get the intern job to start her journey to being the best cook around. She brought her own apron, cooking utensils and ingredients to help make things much more easier to cook all sorts of exclusive meals. And when she got there, she felt like she found herself in some sort of fantasy land of wonders, where dreams do come true. And it was all thanks to the head cook in Ichigo's house, Hikifune Kirio, who too was wearing an apron, had food utensils in her pockets and was a cooking expert, but has other "Accessories".

As soon she reached the front door and rang the door bell, she was greeted with Ichigo's friend and main butler Bob. Bob then asked "Yes, how may I help you?" Orihime then replied "Hi, my name is Orihime Inoue, I am here to start an internship with Miss Hikifune." Bob then nodded his head in confirmation and turned to let Orihime in, which she did.

He then guided her to the kitchen which was met with a beautiful purple haired woman, voluptuous and brimming with mature charm. She turned when Bob grabbed her attention, and she said "Hi, Orihime? It is so good to have you here. Thanks Bob I can take it from here." He nodded his head and went his own way to do other house hold tasks that are required of him.

Hikifune then said to Orihime "Come, let me show you around and what your first task will be." Orihime nodded in confirmation as Hikifune showed her around, the latter then said "Here we have all the condiments, here are the silverware, here are the cooking tools, here are all the bowls, cooking boards, plates and other means to cook."

Orihime then replied "Wow, I was really unprepared when I thought of bringing along all these tools I have to help." Hikifune then replied in reassurance "No, it is actually a good thing that you take initiatives, Ichigo really appreciates that, as long as they are for good reason and without a hint of ignorance."

She then continued to say "Speaking of which, tonight Ichigo and his date will be having dinner here and we are to be preparing a fine meal for them." Orihime replied "Okay, what will he want as the meal?" It is a grilled Atlantic Salmon, and for desert he will be having tiramisu."

Orihime replied "Oh, I love Tiramisu!" Hikifune replied "Well! That is another thing you and Mr. Kurosaki have in common, he will surely love you." She ended with a sensual voice. Orihime a bit taken back asked "What was that?" Hikifune replied "Why don't you get set up, the others will be here soon and we can get started with the meal when Mr. Kurosaki arrives." Orihime then says "Oh, o-okay."

(Late Afternoon)

Orihime was in the kitchen working on the Tiramisu, while aiding the other chefs with the other meals. It was really hard work, so this was putting her skills to the test, this is what she trained for she thought, she must not let them down. One of the cooks asked Orihime "Excuse me, Orihime? Could you get me some more asparagus?" Orihime replied "Sure, right on it."

And as she went to the storage to get more asparagus, she was walking passed the hall way to the main door and heard the door bell ring. She saw Bob walk by to open the Door, and there she saw him, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was all suited up for a fun evening, with a tux, red tie, white shirt, all the the other accompanied clothing for a rich man. Orihime was mesmerized at that moment as he was like any girl's dream boy who they want to get into their pants.

And next to him was a light brown skin, shoulder length hair brunette with a sparkly, green, string-strapped dress. It went all the way down to her ankles who was wearing matching high heels and has a purse to go with it. Orihime could tell that she was beautiful as well, it was no surprise to her after all considering that it is Ichigo we are talking about. Though this brought down her self-esteem a bit in comparison to where she stood to other women.

As she was spacing out for a moment, one of the chefs popped up and grabbed her attention. He said "What are you doing? We need you back here, we're almost done." Orihime then said "Oh, Ah, sorry sir!" Just as she left Ichigo took notice at the hall where she was and thought he heard something. And then the woman in his arms asked "Is something the matter honey?" Ichigo then said "No, nothing at all dear." And then they both shared a kiss and he continued "Dinner should be ready, let's head to the dining room." And with that they headed to the room.

(Later)

As both Ichigo and his date were just finishing up with the main course, they started to say as Hikifune was there as well. She asked "How was your meal sir?" They both said one after another "It was delicious, these were made by the hands of a culinary god." Hikifune then said "Well if you like that, wait till you try dessert."

That was their cue, with the waiters bringing out the Tiramisu plates, Orihime was still in the kitchen hoping her cooking as to their liking. When the dessert came to the couple's table, Ichigo was rather delighted, he loved Tiramisu and could not wait. So when they both had the first bite from each other's plate, it just hit him like a pillow to the face.

Ichigo stated to Hikifune "Kirio, this is the best Tiramisu I ever had, who made this? I compliments to the cheef!" Hikifune smiled and said "Our new intern, she made it herself, she is seeking to be the best." Ichigo then said "Really, I look forward to meeting her sometime."

With that being said the waiters and Hikifune went way to let Ichigo and his date have their dessert alone. When she walked back into the kitchen, she greeted Orihime with a smile and said "Hey Orihime, you should feel proud, Mr. Kurosaki really liked your cooking, and gives you his compliments." Orihime smiled at that comment and said "Wow, thank you, I am so happy to hear that!"

She then unexpectedly hugged her mentor, as she hugged back in good respects to her. She then said "Now then, since this was a great first day, why don't head home and we will see you next time?" Orihime said "I don't mind staying to help clean up." Hikifune replied "No need, you did enough with that dessert, he liked it and you should take this as bonus and a thank you." Orihime replied "Okay, Well then I will see you next time then." And with that Orihime took off and the rest of the help got ready to clear the table as Ichigo and his date went upstairs for their "Special" time.

(Later Evening)

It was late in the evening, most of the help went home, and so did Bob, it was a beautiful evening especially in the country where the stars are out where the lights went out. Ichigo and his date just finished their "special" time and they were both walking down the stairs, with Ichigo in a loosely tied bathrobe, and her brunette date with her clothing, hair and makeup all disheveled. They both had somethings in common in their current condition, they both were sweaty, steamy and breathing heavily.

Ichigo had called her a cab, she insisted that she did not want to bother him as she got it. Ichigo then asked to her just before she left the door "You gonna be alright?" She then replied "Yeah, don't worry, I had a great time, thanks!" They both smiled, shared a kiss and then she left, and as he left the door closed and locked he felt hungry.

After that he went to get a late night snake before heading to bed, and as he got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to see what there was. He then heard a familiar voice, it was Hikifune and she said "Is that you Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo replied "Yeah, just was looking for something to eat before hitting the hay."

Hikifune then said "Well, why don't you come in here, there is plenty of food for you to eat off of." Ichigo did just that, he went over to the store room, as soon as he turned the corner, he found a rather pleasant surprise waiting for him.

Inside was racks upon racks of food in storage containers waiting to be used for Ichigo's high class meals. But what was surprising was the blowup air mattress that he uses usually for his pool parties and other special moments with his dates. But that was not what was important, what was important was what was currently laying on it in all its glory.

Kirio Hikifune, who was fully naked, her curly purple hair, swirly marks on her cheeks, her deep dark lips, big voluptuous boobs, curvy figure, with nice, tear drop plump hips. But what sets all that apart is the fact that her body is covered from top to bottom with all sorts of sweets.

Her nether region is cover with whip cream and where her clitorus is has a cherry on top. All along her smooth, flat belly is covered in gum drops and frosting, patterned like a piece of clothing from the bottom. Worked around her belly button (which in the center is chocolate candy piece) continuing upward there is cupcake toppings where her areoles are. And continuing upwards towards her face, is where her dark lips were covered in chocolate flavored style lipstick.

Ichigo was in utter, shocking and pleasant aw at what she did for him, she then said "You like it?" Ichigo then replied "Oh yeah, me Likey a lot!" She smiled and laid back down with her legs spread open for him, she then motioned her finger to him and said "Come and taste me boy." Which she ended in a sensual voice. Without any reason to hesitate any longer, he said alright which he then discarded his robe, closed the storage door and began his late night snack.

(Lemon Scene)

He then climbed on top of the mattress where he towered over the hot mature chef that helped to cook his meals for so many years. First he got his face in between her legs and started to lick away at the whip cream that was covering her womanhood.

It has a unique taste to it as her wait for Ichigo has built up anticipation which made her love juice secrete and mixed with the cream itself. It was like having lovely nectar of the gods rain on his taste buds with refreshing delight, which is saying lots.

Hikifune was moaning lots and her body was twitching from how good it felt to have someone eat her out. She rested her hands on his orange hair covered head, helping him go deeper into her snatch.

Ichigo then finished up with licking most of the cream from her crotch, he was now starting to work his way up the icing and gumdrop trail. It was like one of those board games with her and it was leading to different prices in the end.

The next stop was her belly button where there was the chocolate candy piece, Ichigo was not using any hands but was just going to use his mouth. With that being said, he stuck his tongue deep into her belly button to dig out the candy, this caused Hikifune to be ticklish to an extreme.

It took some effort but managed to get it and then eat it, it tasted great, all the more better when placed in the right spot. Hikifune was loving each and ever moment he was giving her, with Ichigo he then continued on the trail of icing and gumdrops.

As he continued to lick her clean up on the trail, he then reached his next destination which were her cupcake icinged boobs. He then proceeded to massage one while he started to lick the other of the icing. As always it was tasty when you put them in the right spot during intercourse for your partners to enjoy.

Ichigo managed to lick most of the cream off while it made a mess around her breast as he started to suckle on them. When he was done with the first one, he then proceeded to lick the other one clean of icing and just enjoy the nipple.

Eventually, her other nipple was licked clean as well, but left a mess as well from all the left overs he had. With those out of the way, he started to finish up the trail of the icing and gumdrops to the end goal.

When he had finally reached the end, he had seen her chocolate covered lips and then finally crashed his lips against hers. The chocolate from her lips covered his own and more for both of them shortly afterward.

Ichigo's tongue managed to find its way into her mouth and started to probe her inners with great vigor. It was not long before Hikifune worked her tongue against his as well and they started to dance with their tongues, she liked how his tongue still lingered with the taste of sweets.

Their mouths and the area around them soon became a mess from their heated make out session. And their hot, naked bodies rubbing up against each other in which both became covered in sweets.

After a while of heated make out, they then separated their lips, to their dismay, however Ichigo came up with a brilliant idea. He found the bottle of whip cream and decided to spray his member with it, Hikifune caught on and licked her lips with delight. Ichigo then straddled her with his cream covered member right by her mouth, she then opened her mouth and then engulfed his member with delight.

Hikifune was overjoyed by the mixture of the sweet taste of the cream and the sour taste of his penis that was previously inside his date. Ichigo then reached back while beginning to thrust into her mouth as his hand found her snatch and started to finger it.

He was rhythmically thrusting his hips into her mouth, causing all sorts of mess with the cream and her saliva. Hikifune however does not mind, as her mind was imploding from the intense pleasure she was receiving, not only from her mouth, but at her lower region as well.

Ichigo's fingers were really working deep into her folds, reaching deep into her tunnel to get her all moist again. While his fingers were digging deep into her, his thumb was working on her cliterus, rubbing it fiercely to get her off.

And it was working, Hikifune was getting closer and closer to her climatic release, but not before she would get him off as well. As his member managed to thrust deep down her throat, while she tried to lube it up with her tongue as best she could. Despite her mouth being wide and big, she could not cover such a large sausage that was invading her.

Ichigo was reaching his end as well, and before he did, he was telling her that he is going to cum deep down her throat. Hikifune didn't seem to mind and was willingly ready to drink his essence down her throat.

Ichigo then increased the rate of his thrusting and hand work, getting her closer to her inevitable climax as well. And soon after a while of hard hand work, he finally managed to make her climax, she arched her back as her love juices squirted all over the mattress.

She was moaning loudly despite Ichigo still thrusting into her mouth with full force, getting ready to climax as well. But sooner rather than later, Ichigo after a few hard thrusts managed to dive deep into her throat and came deep into her stomach.

She could feel it, his essence pulsing and sliding down her throat and filling her tummy with copious amounts of sperm. He could feel it as well, her throat muscles convulsing around him from her form of gag reflex.

This lasted for a full minute for the two, as both of them were stiff as boards, riding out the waves of their respective climaxes. Shortly after, they came down from their high and their bodies relaxed with Ichigo then pulling out of her mouth and moving off her.

Hikifune was breathing heavily from the intense deep throat she experienced while Ichigo was briefly catching his breath before proceeding. Once they caught their breath, Hikifune found herself laying underneath the handsome billionaire again.

This time, Ichigo took the whip cream bottle and then just sprayed it all up and down on both of their chests, he wanted time to be messy while making love. And then he lowered himself down to embrace her in a missionary position and started to make out with her in an epic tongue battle.

Next moment, he managed to get his member positioned with her womanhood, he was rubbing it on her lips for a bit before he finally managed insert his dick deep into her love tunnel. Hikifune moaned in their kiss as she could feel her vagina being spread and stretched to great lengths.

After a moment of respite, both wasted no time to start thrusting, with Ichigo doing most of the thrusting while Hikifune was holding him tightly. They could feel the pleasure hitting them hard, whip cream flying everywhere with their sweat mixing together.

They then removed their lip contact and just starred into each other's eyes and continued their thrusting and breathing. Her nails just raking across his back, letting Ichigo experiencing the intense love pain which he did not mind at all.

Hikifune's mouth was wide open, her tongue sticking out with drool falling out as she could not get over how amazing the young lover was. She was getting older by each year, but she could not afford to waste her precious years with just serving when Ichigo is offering sex to her.

This went on for a while as both of them were reaching their next round of climaxing, and it was going to be more intimate. Ichigo while still thrusting managed to tell Hikifune that he was going to cum, in response all she did was just kiss him again with her plump lips.

Ichigo then picked up the pace with what time he had left before he would unload his essence into her. Hikifune just had to hold out as well to make sure that she would be able to satisfy him and his need as well.

And then, after a few more hard thrusting from Ichigo, both partners reached their respective climaxes. Hikifune was first as her love juices started to squirt right out of her womanhood around his crotch and on the mattress. And with the constricting force of the vagina muscles around his member, Ichigo then unloaded his essence deep into her womb as well.

Hikifune's eyes rolled back to the back of her head as she screamed loudly from the intense climax. She have never climaxed this hard in a long time as she felt her womb being filled with a massive load of semen, she was surprised as she questioned did he really sleep with his date?

This went on for a full minute as both of them were stiff and holding each other tightly in their embrace. Finally they came down from their high, with Ichigo and Hikifune just relaxing on top of each other.

Ichigo then got up and pulled out of her, both his member and her womanhood both mixed with whip cream, semen and bodily fluids. They were breathing heavily, however they managed to regain some strength to go one more round before calling it quits.

This time she suggested that they do it in her final orifice, where as Ichigo grinned in anticipation and knew exactly what she was talking bout. He then moved towards her and then flipped her over to get her large, plump ass facing towards him.

But as soon as he was planning to use more whip cream to make the scene even more erotic to do, he saw something deep in her butt. It looked like a ring to a lollipop, he was confused for a moment and then Hikifune turned to say the she almost forgot about that and it was his.

Ichigo smiled and then grabbed hold of it and then slowly pulled it right out of her with agonizing pleasure. It then finally came out with a pop, which he then placed on his finger to her delight that he would hold onto it.

Ichigo then proceeded to do what he did before he pulled out the lollipop, he took the whip cream bottle and then stuffed it in her butt and sprayed a nice load deep in there. Hikifune lowly whistled at the feeing her anus being filled, but that was nothing compared to Ichigo's member going to go inside her soon.

And then when he was finished, he pulled away the bottle and then put it aside, he then took his member, positioned himself right right at her rear entrance. He probed it for a bit, rubbing it, lightly pressing against it, and then finally Hikifune begged him to put it in already.

Ichigo smiled and to Hikifune's delight, he did just that, with enough force, he managed to slip his entire member deep into her butt. She was screeching while grinding her teeth, trying to cope with the intense pleasure being administered onto her.

With her body bent over on her hands and knees, and with only her butt raised up in the air, it was a pose not to bone. Ichigo for a moment let her have her time to cope, but then they were ready to continue so he started to thrust his hips in and out.

This was slow at first but it was amazing still none the less, sensual feeling aside, the feeling of the whip cream adds to the pleasure as well, not to mention the loud, slimy, liquid splashing noise. Ichigo had to admit, he would not enjoy all these different kinds of kinks if it weren't for woman special to him like Hikifune.

As they continued they gained speed and force from his thrusting, the slapping noise increased as the whip cream secreted from their intercourse section and spilling onto the mattress. Ichigo was even having his hands squeeze, and pinch and slap the pliable, doughy flesh that was her big, round booty.

Hikifune felt like she wanted to do this forever, however things were coming close to an end with their climaxes in coming. Ichigo then pulled her up into his embrace from behind her and told her that he was getting close. Hikifune told him to come inside her, she would join in on that as well when the time is right.

After a few more hard thrusts, both of them actually managed to climax at the same time in perfect unison. With Hikifune's womanhood ejecting large amount of love juices onto the mattress while she was shivering and stiffening.

And Ichigo ejaculated large amount of of his semen deep into her bowels, this way it would be hard for it to leave her on its own. Spurt after spurt, just could feel it, semen that entered her body from both ends, filling her up with a meals worth.

This lasted for a full minute as both of them were still feeling the effects of their climaxes hitting them like nothing before. And soon after, they both came down and they fell over onto the air bed, which was all messy now from their mixture of love fluids and cream. Ichigo pulled his member out of her butt and she managed to close her gaping hole before any possible essence could escape, but that did not stop the whip cream that was already escaping and spilling bed.

(Lemon Scene End)

Both lovers were just resting there will intense breathing and quivering sensation hitting them with full force. After a moment's pause,Ichigo then said "That was the best late night snack I ever had!"Hikifune barely awake smiled and then curled over to his side, holding him said "Thanks, I will be sure to make more of this for you more often." Ichigo smiled and then asked "Say how is your daughter doing? What was her name Hiyori?" Hikifune then replied "She is doing fine thanks for asking. She is still the tough girl at the school she's going to, no guy would pick on her for her flat chest."

Ichigo said "I did not mention anything about her chest but good for her for standing up for herself." then wrapped his arm around her and then said "That reminds me, who was that girl that made that delicious Tiramisu?"Hikifune then replied "Her name is Orihime Inoue, she is an intern here, you will see more of her around the house soon, i believe you can get her into your bed, she is shy at first but give her time." Which she ended with a sensual tone.

Ichigo then smiled and said "Well, I like 'getting to know' shy girls, so why not, huh Orihime Inoue, it's kind of a cute name." Before both lovers fell asleep right there and then, Ichigo looked at the the lollipop ring on his finger and figured what both it and her ass taste like, so he gave a nice long suck on it. Just before he fell asleep as well, he declared "Yummy, gotta try that more often."

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl is going to be Tatsuki as a martial artist and Ichigo's old friend**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	7. An Old Friend

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be Tatsuki Arisawa as a karate expert and old friend to Ichigo.**

 **~Thanks are in order to Tonlor for his contributions to this idea, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was like any other day at the office of the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo was busy with some office work. He was also taking some time to look around as well to check out and see the conditions of the employees. And he had to say that they were in the best shape and spirit, they knew what they were doing and they were respected among their clients. He was actually proud of them, making a difference and enjoying their work skills. He could honestly say that he could one day reward them for their loyalty and their years of hard work.

As he was working he suddenly heard a ring, he got a call on the phone, he reached and picked it up. He brought it to his ear and said "Hello?" And then he heard a female's voice and it was familiar, it said "Hey Ichigo? It's me Tatsuki!" His day just got better and replied "Tatsuki!? Wow what a surprise, it has been so long!" Tatsuki then added "15 years to be exact."

Ichigo then said "That's right, we were in the same karate class, I just entered recently and learned quite a few things from you." Tatsuki also added "Yeah you did, and I remember when I usually beat the crap out of you!" She ended with a snicker. All Ichigo did was say "Hehe, yeah right."

Ichigo then asked "So, what was the reason for the call? I know it can't be just to catch up." Tatsuki did not want to get off track with all the nostalgic memories and then replied "Oh, right, well I have this karate tournament coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come watch, my sensei said that he will be able to reserve seats for guests of mine."

Ichigo was impressed that she is going into tournaments now, he knew that she was good at what she does as well. He then replied "Sure, that sounds like fun, can't wait to see you kick some ass." Tatsuki filled with joy said "Great, you can bring a friend with you if want. It starts in a week"

Ichigo then replied "Great, will see you there, and Tatsuki?" Before she could hang up she said "Yes?" Ichigo then said "It's so good to hear your voice after all these years." Tatsuki on the other line blushed a little bit and said "Y-yeah, it's good to talk to you as well." They paused for a moment before Tatsuki said "Ok, well see you later." Ichigo replied "Alright bye-bye."

They both then hung up, Ichigo then called his secretary and said "Hey Alice, could you move all my appointments next week from today to the day after? Thanks!" Ichigo then remembered what she said that he could bring a friend with him to the tournament as well, he was thinking on who to bring, but then the answer came to him.

(One Week Later)

It was the day of Tatsuki's tournament, and lots of people were attending it, there were even big international television crews that arrived as there were fighters representing different nations. Ichigo was astonished by the number of people that were attending, there had to be thousands of them, and the stadium was big enough to accommodate all of them. As he was just finding his seat, he was accompanied by his friend/butler Bob, and they were sitting down.

When he sat down they found their seats, the stadium was rather loud so Ichigo had to shout to Bob and said "Man, they drew a really big crowd huh!?" Bob still nonchalant yet only raised his voice for such an occasion "Yes, indeed it is Sir!"

As he was having a look around in the stadium, five rows down, several columns to his left, he saw a girl with long orange hair. He trailed looking closer because could have sworn to have seen her somewhere before, likely in his mansion.

Ichigo then motioned to Bob and got his attention and asked "Hey Bob, down there, the girl with the long orange hair, does she remind you of anyone?" Bob looked and replied "I believe know a girl with such long hair, Orihime Inoue Sir, but I cannot be sure if it is her down there." Ichigo out of curiosity said "huh."

Then the announcer started to speak "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to announce Japan's international Karate Tournament." And after he finished saying that, a round of thunderous applause ringed around the entire stadium which Ichigo did as well.

The announcer continued to state "Now, For the first match, we have our very own Tatsuki Arisawa!" The lots of people applaud for her especially Ichigo, and then the announcer named her opponent. The two starred each other down with intense determination, and then the announcer said "I want a good, clean fight, so, when you are ready, you may begin!"

With that said, both combatants immediately began to clash with one another with ferocious intent. The audience were in aww with how dynamic and Sophisticated their techniques were. Their moves were well honed, well trained, worthy for praise by their mentors as they would be honored.

Every moment would change both parties would change from being on the offensive to the defensive, and vice versa. Each crushing blow would be the last for any one not on their level, it was a truly spectacle to behold. After a few full minutes, it seemed like both combatants were reaching their limit and the closure of this fight.

In one brief moment, Tatsuki's opponent tried to win this with a striking punch, however she dodged it. And in that opening, she got a few blows int, weakening his center and then finished him off with a striking jab. And the announcer declared the fight over and Tatsuki the winner, with the audience cheering for them, including Ichigo.

Ichigo then said to Bob as the applause died down "That was a great match, she really knows her stuff right Bob?" Bob then replied "Indeed, makes me remember of the times I learned multiple martial arts moves during my youth Sir." Ichigo thé put a hand on his shoulder in a friendly shake and said "Indeed you have, indeed you have."

(Later)

The Tournament went on for several rounds now as many combatants entered the ring, few were victorious. This went on a rinse and repeat as it was latter type of Tournament where the victory would move up. And after so many rounds, it came down to just two fighters left, one of them being Tatsuki.

During that time, Ichigo and Bob have been talking, being reminiscent about his past with Tatsuki and about Bob's history with martial arts training. They even occasionally took turns to get snacks and things to eat while they watched. And then they quiet down as the last match of the tournament was about to begin as they were cleaning up the stage.

With both combatants primed and ready, taking their positions, the announcer then stated "When you are ready, the final round may now begin!" And then both fighters approached and started to clash, the audience were at the edge of their seats wondering who is going to win this.

Ichigo especially as he knew Tatsuki for a long time, and it would make her really sad to lose. She was always determined, had a competitive attitude, and trained hard all the time. He could see her, determined, fighting with all her strength, as she sweats profusely in order to reach the top.

With both of them getting to the point of near exhaustion, her opponent made a low blow move as he then reached out a kick to her ankle. This would have been a fatale blow to her foothold in the fight if anything had broke, that is where she was forced to her knees. However, she was not out yet as she managed to get back up, as her opponent was about to deliver a powerful kick to her hip, she jumped and then landed kick to him that knocked him ove and then knocked her out.

The match was won, but she then collapsed as the pain in her ankle still remained. The people in the audience were worried, the announcer said "Is there a doctor in the audience!?"

Ichigo then got up and went down to the stage and shouted "I am a doctor!" Everybody looked to him in surprise that he was Ichigo Kurosaki of the Kurosaki Clinic. That one Orange hair woman that Ichigo mentioned turned out to be Orihime, which she looked in surprise to see Ichigo, but was overshadowed by her worry for her friend.

Ichigo knelt down to check out the damage to assess it, it took a moment to understand. After briefly getting a good idea, he then said to announcer "She will be fine, minor sprain but nothing severe. I have to take her back to the locker room to treat it though."

The Announcer nodded and let him take her, he then picked her up bridal style which Tatsuki managed to say while looking at him "Ichigo?" He then replied "Don't worry, you will be just fine." While they left the stage, the announcer stated to everyone else "The tournament, the winner is Tatsuki Arisawa!" Which the audience applaud, he then continued to announce "Now we will begin to exit the stadium in a orderly fashion, thank you for coming." With that being said, Bob then came down to accompany Ichigo while standing guard outside the locker room and Orihime was still a bit concerned so she will wait outside.

(Locker Room)

It was a big locker room, came equipped with standard shower heads and bathroom stalls and sinks and mirrors. Right now it was empty, except for two people, who were Ichigo and Tatsuki in a medical session right now.

Tatsuki was sitting on the bench with Ichigo knelt down in front of her, lifting the injured leg up to help patch her. Luckily for her that Ichigo came prepared for such an occasion with some provisional bandages and medicines.

Ichigo was rubbing some medicinal cream onto the sprained area, to Tatsuki, it has a cooling, free moving sensation. Ichigo then said to her "There, with the cream in place it should ease the pain, I just need to place a bandage here just to keep it from melting away." Tatsuki was moaning as she said "Hmmm, it feels wonderful."

Ichigo smiled as he replied "Good, that shows that the ointment is working, it helps quench the nerves feeling to stress or pain temporarily and gives it time to heal up, nothing is broken but I would recommend that you keep placing that ointment on you every 12 hours or so, and replace the bandages same time too." Tatsuki then said as she placed her foot down "Of course 'Dr. Kurosaki'" she said his name in a sensual voice.

Ichigo smiled as he said as he was packing up "You were really great out there, you definitely got better." Tatsuki replied "Thanks, I really wanted to just win." Ichigo chuckled as he said "No kidding, even as kids you would not go easy on the rookies."

Tatsuki then said in a jokingly manner "Aw, what are you going to do, cry again like you did last time." Ichigo froze for a moment then got up and before she could react, the former was face to face with her, with his body inserted between her legs. Ichigo then said in response with a lustful smile "So then, why don't I be the one to make you cry, cry out in pleasure that is?"

Tatsuki was shaking for a moment, she knew what was happening but it was so soon for her, but he did not care, he then took the opportunity and captured her quivering lips with his steady warm ones, she then just sank into the kiss and let go of her worries.

(Lemon Scene)

As they started to kiss, Ichigo's tongue managed to slip past her teeth and was starting explore her mouth. Tatsuki then was overcome by the pleasure and then used her tongue to entangle her tongue with his. As they were kissing and exchanging saliva, Tatsuki's arms were wrapped around Ichigo as his hands were placed on the bench, each side of her.

After moments of intense make out, Ichigo then grabbed hold of her black belt to unwrap it quickly. When that was off and discarded on the floor, he then reached for her Gi, and slowly unfolded it to reveal of loose tank top t-shirt that barely covered her chest.

However Ichigo could tell that even with the tank top, she had a relatively flat chest, only very slightly protruding breasts that did not even get close to the average size. However Ichigo did not mind at all, while still kissing, he reached his hand under her top and started to massage her very small chest.

Tatsuki was moaning in their kiss, she then was forced to break away as she kept squirming with his teasing of her chest. Ichigo liked this side of her, or more accurately, he had longed to see this side of her, to see her feeling arousal and losing her cool and strong tom-boy attitude.

Ichigo then managed to recapture her lips by cupping her chin with his hands, he continued to make out and tease her chest despite fidgeting motion. While still kissing, he then decided to that it is best time for her to lose the top, which he helped to do.

He separated his lips from hers for a moment and then while she was in a daze, Ichigo had her lift her arms were he pulled the top off. And her flat chest was revealed to her in all its flat glory, it was certainly appealing and unique compared to the other girls he has been with.

He then knelt down with his mouth licking at her small areoles, she was moaning and gasping, never having someone do that to her before. Thanks to the saliva that was sticking to her skin, the air caused her nipples to become erected, and they were rather pointy.

He was alternating between the two, giving both of them equal attention with one he sucks the other he massages. Tatsuki's eyes were shut and her arms wrapped around Ichigo's head, she did not know why but there was something building up inside her. After a while of intense sucking and massaging, and occasionally, a bit of playful slapping, this caused her to go overboard and gasped loudly.

Ichigo looked down to see that she wet herself, that made him smile to see just how innocent she truly was. While she was in a daze and panting, Ichigo got up, with him standing in front of her, then unzipped his pants. She was then brought back into reality when something big yet flabby hit her face, when she saw what it was, it was Ichigo's manhood.

She heard of it in biology classes, but never really saw one in person, not to mention that it was massive compared to pictures. She did not know what to do rationally, but instinctively, her mouth just opened on it's own, she did know know why or what was happening.

Ichigo then brought his hands to her head, and he gently and slowly brought her mouth closer to his member. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she got close to his penis, until finally his member met her tongue, this nearly caused her heart to burst from her chest.

In the next few moments, his member was fully engulfed into her mouth, Tatsuki was gagging for a moment from his massive size. She could feel it hitting the back of her throat, her tongue could barely swirl around it to get it lubed up.

When he felt that her gagging had finally stopped and was breathing through he nose, he then proceeded to thrust in and out of her throat. It was too bad for him he thought as he kind of liked the feeling of her gagging, it created a vibrating motion that.

At first she was only able to get the tip all the way barely half of him down her mouth without gagging. But overtime, she became 'accustomed' to the size that he was packing and then then managed to get all of him down her throat to pleasant result.

As he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull at the intense feeling. As he was gaining speed, they could both feel that her drool and his pre-cum were mixing and spilling out, making her naked chest all messy.

Ichigo liked the feeling of her hair, despite its spiky style, it was fresh and smooth and easy to the touch. Tatsuki also started to like the smell that she was smelling for a while now with her nose hitting his pubic hair.

This went on for a while, ultimately Ichigo had to blow his load sooner than later which Tatsuki appeared to be far gone to even care at this point. He then picked up the pace with his thrusting bringing some life back into her as she became aware of what was going on.

At this point, after a few more hard thrusts, Ichigo finally came inside her throat, all the way down to her stomach. Tatsuki became wide eyed at such power that he had, and such rich and enticing genetic code that his essence had to make her feel this way.

This went on for a full minute as her stomach was being filled up with a mealks worth of semen that it was delicious. He was finally done, he then slowly pulled his member right out of her, leaving behind only warm breath and a string of cum and saliva connecting them.

Ichigo knew that he got what he wanted and that they should leave before people became suspicious about where they are. As he was pulling up his pants, he felt a hand grab him, as he looked down, he saw Tatsuki stare at him with teary eyes and a lustful grin. She said she wanted more, to experience the pleasures of a woman, Ichigo smiled and sighed, he didn't know what he was going to do with her.

(Outside)

Some people were walking by the locker room where Bob was stationed, the people asked if everything is alright and where are Ichigo and Tatsuki. Bob replied that they were just finishing up the last bits of her procedure and it will take a while still. The guys nodded on confirmation and then just left, as they left, Bob could hear the shower water being turned on.

(Inside)

There is trails of clothes, scattered all over the floor, they all led to to one location in the locker room. We move to the shower area where one of the stalls shower heads have turned on and we see feet under the door. Inside, Ichigo, now fully nude was holding up Tatsuki against the shower wall as his member was finished rubbing against her womanhood folds.

Tatsuki was fully nude as well, despite not being voluptuous as the other girls he been with, she was beautiful none the less. With her smooth legs, arms, flat belly and chest, however the only thing that would likely stand out is her steely buns.

Without wasting another moment, Ichigo then inserted his member deep into her wet and hot womanhood. The pleasure was hitting Tatsuki like a ton of bricks when her virginity was taken from her, just as she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, Ichigo managed to seal her lips with his own in a kiss.

That was a close call, especially if she had screamed, they would have been in a load of trouble if anyone had heard. Tatsuki's hold on her is intense, her legs being hooked by Ichigo's arms, as they and her own arms wrapped around his body in a vice.

It took her a few moments, but she finally calmed down as they separated their lips from the kiss. Ichigo was given reassurance that he can start moving in her, with that, he started to flex his hips out of her, and then fiercely thrusted back in, being rewarded with a moan from Tatsuki.

Tatsuki did not want to be alone in this moment so she was holding him tightly, scared and unsure of herself. She was blushing and breathing heavily in that moment, her heart was beating against her chest, while being pressed passionately against his own.

As he continued to pound into her with pleasurable gentleness, he could feel her buns of steel hitting against his crotch with noticeable force. He likely that if there was anything that was bouncy or round in the right places, it would be in the junk in her trunk. He then got even more motivated than ever as he continued to pound her but increase his thrusting into her with greater force.

His increased force caused Tatsuki to bounce even higher which was rather impressive, this made her moan and gasp even more. Her increased bouncing made her go so high that she literally almost came right off his manhood, right at the tip before falling back down on his member down to the base.

They both wanted this to continue, however their instinctual need to climax was overcoming them with the building release. Ichigo let her know that he was getting closer to his release, however Tatsuki was not listening and just ended up climaxing before he did.

Ichigo felt her cling onto his member like a vice, he was disappointed a little bit that she ended up cumming by herself. However, if anything she was likely new to all this, so he decided to let himself go as well and climax inside her as well.

Tatsuki's eyes rolled back with tears in her eyes and her tongue hanging out as she could feel her baby room being filled with his baby batter. Her body clung to him tightly as she felt rope after rope of sperm being spurt into her with great force.

This lasted for a full minute, Ichigo had to admit that she had a nice womanhood for her age, though she had preserved it for a long time. Thankfully he took his anti-fertilizer medicine each day for any sexual activity he gets into so she and other women don't get pregnant (yet).

He then pulled out of her slowly as soon as he was done spurting into her, as soon he was completely removed from her, her womanhood was still intact and closed completely. He was impressed, usually he was powerful enough to at least leave some gapping sensation behind.

He let her down onto the floor, he helped her to stand on her own feet, she just stood there to hold him tightly, which he did as well. She then looked up at him, wanting to do it one more time, to Ichigo's dismay, he was reluctant and agreed.

This time, he turned her around so that she was pressed chest first against the shower, at least she has something to lean on. Ichigo then moved his hands down to her hips and getting a good feel of her round and tough booty. He was at first massaging her at first, he was a bit tempted to just do her in the butt, but he restrained himself, this was her first time so he did not want to go overboard with her.

So instead, the next thing he did was lift up one of her legs and then moved his pelvis forward with his raging member. He then rubbed her member against her still wet and throbbing womanhood as he was preparing to enter her again. Tatsuki was gasping and panting as her face was pressed against the wall as well, feeling the mixture of both the cold wall and the hot water hitting her body.

Without wasting another moment, Ichigo then forced his member deep into her snatch again all the way to the base. Tatsuki managed to control her outbursts from the intense pleasure hitting her and limit them to just simple gasps.

After a moment of pause to let her adjust to his size, Ichigo then proceeded to thrust his member deep into her womanhood. Even though it was only a moment ago, Tatsuki felt like it has been an eternity since he had his member deep into her and rubbing against her walls.

Ichigo just used his hips to keep thrusting up against her which she kept getting pressured by the wall. His hands groping up and down on her body, ranging from her slightly curved hips and ass, all the way to her flat yet pliable chest. She just felt so good in all the right places that he noticed that she got even better since the last time he was in her.

As the intercourse continued, Tatsuki failed to realize that her feat were nearly off the floor from being pressed and forced up against the wall from Ichigo's thrusting. As Ichigo continued to thrust his member deep into her with harder thrusts, she started to drool on the wall and her love juices along with semen from Ichigo's previous load were dripping down her womanhood and flowing down the drain.

Her body was pressed against the wall, it was only a moment ago that she noticed that Ichigo was pressing his body against hers as well. Her heat increased even more as she noticed that she felt Ichigo's hot breath against her ear lobes. If there was any moment where she thought she could not get any more aroused, it would be this moment were he pleased her even more.

After a while of intense sexual activity, their damn need for climatic release was getting the better of them. At that moment, Ichigo warned her about his incoming climax, and this time, she responded she was ready for him. And just before they both released their climax, Tatsuki reached her hands back to his steely butt and grabbed them.

After a few more hard thrusts, Tatsuki and Ichigo let loose their climatic releases to an ecstatic finish. Tatsuki could feel it rushing through ear like lightning as her love juices just sprayed down on his crotch and on the floor. Ichigo with the tight squeeze from her muscles caused him to release another torrent of his semen deep into her, this time however it overflowed and spilled out and onto the floor.

This lasted for another minute as both lovers riding out their orgasmic high to the fullest. After they were done releasing what was left they had in the tanks, they then relaxed as they're were stiff. Ichigo then removed himself from her as they slumped down on the shower floor, Ichigo turned of the shower and they just sat there breathing heavily.

(Lemon Scene End)

After moments of waiting, most of the people from the tournament left already, however Orihime was still there, waiting for her friend. And then the next moment, she saw her leaving the building with Ichigo and his butler Bob. She rushed over to her and said "Tatsuki! Are you alright?"

Tatsuki looked to her and said "Yes, I am fine thank you! Just a sprain but it will heal right up." Orihime smiled as she was glad her friend was alright, she then looked to Ichigo and said "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, I did not expect you to be here as well!"

Ichigo smiled at her shyness and said "Please, Ichigo is just fine, and i too did not expect to see you here as well, what is your relationship with Tatsuki?" Orihime then replied with compassion "She is my friend, she took care of me when my brother died."

Ichigo smiled and said "That's sweet." Orihime then asked "So, what is your relationship with Tatsuki? It seems you two were talking rather mutually." He then looked to Tatsuki and said "She is a dear friend too, from a long time ago."

Orihime smiled and said "I see, good to hear." Tatsuki then said "Well as much as I like to hear all this mushy friendship stuff, me and Orihime have to head home." Orihime realized that she was her ride as well. They then parted ways and so Ichigo said good bye to them as well, he then looked to Bob and said "Friendship is a nice thing huh?" Bob then said nonchalantly "Indeed Sir." Ichigo then said "I should really try to get to know Orihime more."

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl is going to be Nelial, a girl from across the sea that Ichigo meets**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	8. A Day by the Coast

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be** **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck** **as a special foreign girl living in Japan from across oceans** **.**

 **~Thanks are in order to Tonlor for his contributions to this idea, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

The day was a perfect day for the summer season, beautiful blue skies, the right amount of clouds, moderately warm temperatures and right humidity, and the seas and beaches are calm and crystal clear. It was truly a great day for people to come on out and get a bit of sun and do out door activities. That is where Ichigo comes into play, he is driving out one day to by a summer home along the coast for his private get aways.

He was driving down the road along the beautiful coast in his brand new sports car, there was no spots, no scratches, no nothing, slick, sparkly and perfect reflective view. He then reached town, he put his car into park and went right into the real-estate building to hear what options they have for houses.

He liked the town, it had a nice mixture of the oriental design since they were in the country side, and a bit of the tropical as they're by the pacific area. The people were also friendly, and were hard working as they put up many shops nearby, they had a lot of things to sell. The streets were bustling with crowds of happy people, most of the people were tourists that were from the city or from different countries.

As he entered the building he was greeted by hey real estate agent, and she said "welcome, I take it that you are Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo then shook his hand and replied "Yes I am, I have spoken on the phone about the few ideas we discussed of houses on the coast?" And the person replied "Yes indeed, we just need to talk about financials for a bit before we go driving to those houses for details." With that they went to talk first and then went to see the market houses to see what they are really like.

(Down by the Coast)

Ichigo and the real estate agent went through several houses already, and the latest and last one was a little more secluded than the others. This was one of Ichigo's preference, it has modern settings, it is built into the hill side, just like how he likes it, and it is just a few yards away from the beach. Ichigo thought that it was it was a preferable choice, but was rather pricy, though that is not an issue for Ichigo.

And as they finished with the tour of the houses, they were heading on back to the real estate building. Ichigo said "Those houses are real beauties." The agent then replied "I am glad you like them, I have arranged to have them on hold for you for a few days so that you can make a decision on which one you would like to buy. After that they will be available for other people to buy."

And as they pulled up to the building, Ichigo then said "Thank you, I am certain that I will come to a decision so-" He was cut off for a moment when he saw an amazing sight right before him, across the street, wearing a light green short skirt dress, with a matching wrinkly edged hat who was carrying a green purse. There stood a tall woman, with long wavy greenish blue hair, with an hour glass figure, large breasts that are noticeable through the dress and long smooth legs. And despite being mature, her hazel eyes makes her have the face of an adult childish look.

As Ichigo continued to stare at the woman, the agent was confused as to what he was doing and asked "Um, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo then was drown back to the conversation and replied "Right, well why don't I get your phone number and we will discuss what I have decided on, how about that?" The agent then nodded his head in confirmation and the two exchanged numbers and parted ways with Ichigo having information in the houses, he left them in the car was h went across the street to try and catch the girl before she gets too far.

(Later)

The girl that Ichigo was searching for was currently in a clothing store, she was looking at all sorts of dresses to see which one best suited her. And as she was about to pick one, she then suddenly heard someone close to her ear say "I think you look lovely in any of those dresses."

She then just jumped in surprise and turned to see the handsome Ichigo standing right next to her. She then said "Thanks, um, may I help you with something?" Ichigo then replied "Oh, I was giving you some friendly opinion on how you would look fantastic in any of those clothings." She then looked at the dresses and then back to Ichigo and said "Well, Thanks, again."

Ichigo then extended his hand and said "the names Ichigo Kurosaki, you probably heard of me." She then reached out her hand to shake his and responded "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and yes I heard about you doctor Kurosaki."

Ichigo replied "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck huh? Do you have a nick name that I can use?" Nelliel chuckled a bit as it was not surprising that he would have trouble naming her and she replied "People call me Nel, if you like that you can call me that."

Ichigo smiled and said "Nel, Yeah, I like that." After a moment's pause,

Nel then asked "So, since you seem to like the clothes that I was about the choose, since you like to help me shop and pick out which are the best?" Ichigo nodded his head and said "Sure, I would be honored."

(Later)

They have spent some time in the store, picking out which clothes were truly best for her. They even spent some time getting to know one another, they had a few laughs and shared nice moments. But now that they both got enough clothes for her, they went over to the changing room so that she can try them on.

As Ichigo is waiting outside he could only imagine what she would look like in those other dresses that she had. He then heard the curtain pulled away, he looked behind to see a rather astonishing sight.

Nel came out with a floral patterned style dress that reached the floor, it hugged her body tightly, it was strapless, off the shoulders sheath bodycon dress. It really complimented her curvature and showed off an ample amount of cleavage which was beautifully protruding from her chest.

Ichigo was examining her thoroughly, while Nel then covered her chest and turned sideways with a bit of skeptical gaze. She then asked "Aren't you looking at me way too fondly?" Ichigo then replied "Well that is the point, if you want people to appreciate your character you must represent yourself in a way that best suits you." Nel smiled for a bit, and after a few possesses, she then went back to try on a new dress.

After a little bit of waiting, Nel then returned out of the changing room, and again Ichigo was astonished. Nel was wearing a short sleeve orange dress, it was slim, has tassel slashes and went down to lower thigh. Again, Ichigo examined her as she presented herself in various possesses that would be fitting to the style of the dress. After that, they went with one more dress before they would make a decision one which one is the best.

It took some time for her to change into the last one, Ichigo was wondering what the last dress would look like on her. And after he heard the curtain get pulled back once again his thoughts would be confirmed and was wide eyed this time.

As Nel was rocking a dress that left little to the imagination, where it was crimson red, had leather straps, but has a big gap that went straight down the center. It extended down far enough to expose her belly and wide enough to show the entire valley of her cleavage. The dress even left her sexy back mostly exposed, and it barely went past her hips.

Ichigo was left baffled, it was nothing what he would have expected, it was much more than that. As Nel smiled she then asked "So, what do you think about his one?" Ichigo then instant himself back into reality and said "Forget about making a decision for the decision is already made, this dress is to be the obvious choice!" Nel then said "Well this dress does feel both liberating and empowering." So why not, ok, let's take it."

With that said, Nel got back into her regular clothing, put the other two dresses back to where she found them and brought the one she wants to the registers. The person at the register then told them what the price was, but before she knew it, Ichigo stepped forward and said "I got this." He then went and paired for the dress.

Nel was surprised that he would just pay something for just some stranger he just met. Ichigo then picked up the bag with the dress in it and then said "It is my gift to you." Nel smiled and said "Well aren't you just the generous type huh? Well thank you again."

With that, the two left the story and then walked to her car to put the bag in, Ichigo then offered "Say, the day is still young, so why don't we drive our cars along the beach and we can walk down it?" Nel then said "Sounds like a wonderful idea, I actually own a apartment close the the beach near here, we can drive there, walk around and then I can offer you dinner?"

Ichigo then said "A splendid idea, i would love to do that." With that they got back into each other's cars and drove away, with Ichigo following Nel to her spot.

(Later at the Beach)

When they drove their cars to the parking lot by Nel's apartment, they then, started to walk up and down the beach for a very long time, until the sun was about the set over the horizon of the sea. As they were walking, they were walking close to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder close.

Ichigo then said to her "So, you are from across the ocean huh? That's interesting, i have been thinking abut owning an apartment or estate over seas myself lately." Nel replied to him "You should, the culture there is rather nice, not to mention much more flexible to enjoy and have fun when partying."

Ichigo out of curiosity then asked "So, just wondering, why did you choose to come here, and why own an apartment here?" Nel then replied "Well it was mostly for my partner's work requirements, she is usually on the move lately so she doesn't stick around often."

Ichigo was surprised by a certain word in that sentence and then wanted to ask "Excuse me, when you say "Partner", do you mean that you're-" and then Nel cut him off in order to answer him "Yes, I like women, big shock I agree, but what are ya gonna do huh?"

Ichigo then said "No, it's not that, I just generally don't really interact with lesbians before so it is kind of a nice treat to socialize again." Nel then said "Well, it is good to know that you don't over react like most men do, it gets annoying when people can't handle when someone has a sexual orientation for a same sex preference."

Ichigo then said with a smile "Well, I am not most men. You could say that I am the men among men." Nel smiled too and replied "Well I am glad you are the men among men, it is nice to talk to someone normally."

As soon as the sun got close to disappearing at the horizon, Nel then said "Since it is getting dark, why don't we head back to my place and we can have dinner and "talk" some more." Ichigo then replied "Alright, I am getting a little famished anyway and enjoyed the setting sun." With that the two walked back to the apartment as the sun finally set on the sea.

(Later at the Apartment)

The two had brought the bag with dress from the car up to the apartment building, it was 10 stories tall the apartment was at the very top. When they got there it was rather nice, had a nice modern touch to it, on one of the corner apartments.

As they entered, they saw that the kitchen, dinning and living room were all in the same room, spread out on the corner area where it was mostly just window overlooking both the beach and the sea. And on either side are entrances to both the bedroom which has its own bathroom too and the office areas where there are the laundry machine.

Thankfully that the apartment also has its own public workout area, swimming pool, and a little convenient store with a little quick buy movie kiosk. It even has a little pamphlet section for all sorts of activities to do down in the country side and is not too far away from town.

Ichigo said in surprise "I got to admit, I am impressed, you girls sure know how to pick'em, I mean, this apartment has nearly anything that you need." Nel then said "It was mostly me that picked the location, it was my partner that had the money to by it, she works hard after all."

Nel chuckled a bit, but had a hint of sadness on her face which Ichigo seemed to notice but did not want to say anything for now. After a moment of pause, she then said "Well then, shall we have dinner? I can make a great recipe." Ichigo then said "Sure, I can help too, I don't always let my chefs make my meals for me when ever I get hungry."

With that the two then worked on making their dinner, they even played a little bit of pop music to spice things up and make their time a bit more up beat. And then when it was done, they sat down to have their dinner, it was nice time both of them had, getting along with each other.

After a while, both of them finished their meals, Nel then asked "So, how do you like it? Salad with walnuts and cooked tuna?" Ichigo then put down his fork and napkin and said "It was stupendous, you got to love women's apartments, they have great meals as well."

Nel then had a sad look on her face again and then asked "I wonder if I am more than just a woman?" Ichigo heard her say that and asked "What was that?" Nel then snapped back and said "Sorry, I did not mean anything like that. So what would like to do next? A movie? Board games?"

Ichigo with a stern look, got up from his chair and then moved over next to her and then asked "Nel, what is really wrong?" Nel paused for a moment, sighed and then said "Its just that, for a while now, my partner has been busy as of late has been rather distant from me."

Ichigo then asked "Do tell, what has been going on?" Nel then continued "We haven't gone on any dates, had time for movies, walked on the beach or had any meals together, I was thinking that maybe I am not attractive anymore or she could have lost interest in me."

As she was getting close to tearing up, Ichigo the put a hand on her shoulder and said "Nonsense, you are extremely attractive, no man or woman would ever say that otherwise, I am certain that for whatever reason your partner has is for the betterment of both of you, to live better."

Nel smiled and asked "Do you really think so?" Ichigo smiled and said "I believe so, and you have to believe it too." She then wiped away the tears in her eyes and then said "Thank you, I really needed that, and needed this, it has been so long since I got words of confort."

And then after that, Nel then embraced Ichigo in a hug, which Ichigo did the same thing. But then the next thing he knew what was happening was that he felt one of her hands reaching down past his shirt and was grabbing his butt in her hand.

Ichigo then pulled away from her for a moment and asked "Wait I am a bit confused as to what is going on here, I thought you like women?" Nel then said with a smile "Yes I do, but I also like men still, I am a bit of a Bi."

With that she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him sensually and asked Ichigo "Is that a problem for a man of your reputation?" Ichigo then smiled and said "Not at all, in fact this suits me just fine." With that said, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her lower back and the two of them engaged in a heated make out session.

(Lemon Scene)

Both Ichigo and Nel were enjoying the feeling of each other's lips, his tough yet sweet lips against her soft and plump lips. They spent a few moments at first just mashing their lips together to get the feel for one another.

And then, they opened their mouths to one another, so that their tongues would clash and dance with each other. They could taste the lingering aroma of the oil and sauce from the salad and tuna they had moments ago.

Their arms that were wrapped around their bodies began to grope and rub around them, getting a feel for their forms. Nel was intoxicated by the feel of his rock hard body, the muscles that fortified his back, making him have a strong structure. While with Ichigo, he had the same feeling with her body with her voluptuous form and curvaceous figure.

Ichigo was reaching from her waist, her lower back, all the way down to her hips and nice, protruding rear end. Though he wanted to grope her some more, he moved his arms down to below her buttock and to her upper thighs.

And then with one swift movement, Ichigo raised Nel off her feet and her her by her thighs. Nel caught by surprised kept her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips. He then started to carry her over to the couch in the living room area slowly so that they may enjoy the moment more with staring and kissing each other.

When they finally reached the couch, he laid her down on the furniture gently as he towered over her with his strong posture. They then engaged in another round of kissing as he started to rub his body against his, with their hands going another round of groping.

As this went on for a while, Nel then took the lead and started to unbutton his clothes, while Ichigo still groped her voluptuous form. She started with his buttoned up t-shirt which has sone tropical tree patterns all around it.

As soon as she got the last button undone, she ripped it away and revealed his muscular built body. Nel like other girls were mesmerized as she started to grope him, getting and memorizing his his muscles feel, stretching against his skin with his slim body.

After that they started kissing again where Nel then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants too. When he finally got that out of the way she started to slip her fingers down his pants and underwear and is starting to touch his steely yet flexible butt.

Ichigo grunted from her groping and then separated their kissing, he was tired of waiting and then started to take action himself. He then started to move his hands down to the edge of her dress and then swiftly started to pull it up on her.

She was then revealed to have a pair of light green panties with sheeps patterned all over the fabric, he thought that was cute. And up further on her curvy form is her bra which despite its large cup size could hardly contain her big girls from spilling over.

Nel smiled but was forced to remove her hands from his ass so that Ichigo could fully remove her dress from him. After that, ichigo starred for a moment just to admire her amazing form, she almost has the same breast size as Rangiku, though not big enough.

He then started to massage and squeeze her breasts for a bit, this caused Nel to moan insatiably from his well coordinated hands. She then started to take action herself as she started to grab the rim of her jeans and then pulled them down and off.

Ichigo then took a moment to help get his pants off as well, with that, Ichigo was now fully naked. Nel blushed madly as she looked down to see his massive member dangling and brushing against her womanhood.

Ichigo then thought that it was Nel's turn to get naked too as he started with reaching around going to un clip her bra. It took a moment by managed to do it and then he slipped it off of her and let it fall on the floor along with the other discarded clothing.

Ichigo admired the ample bosom on her chest, and her nipples were a beautiful pink color that would entice any man (or woman). He then slipped down, tracing each kiss down her body as he does it, until he reaches his main objective.

He then reached for the bands of her panties, and with one swift motion, he managed to slip them off of her. As Ichigo was still between her pelvis, he then brought her panties to his face as he took a deep whiff of them, they smelled truly delicious.

After that, he tossed them aside and then got between her legs with his face and then started to lick her clean with his tongue. Nel was moaning in delight from the feeling that he was administering on to her. With his hands holding her inner thighs and spreading her legs wide, his tongue went even deeper as he had more access to her.

His tongue was flipping and flapping against each fold and each mist end of her tunnels till they have some of his saliva as well. Nel's hands rested on the orange head of the handsome billionaire, just letting him go to town on her as she was holding on for dear life.

Her body was quivering with delight, but after a few short moments, the pleasure that was building inside her was beginning to burst, until finally, it did in spectacular fashion. Ichigo was caught by surprise by this as he started to drink up her delicious fluids one slurp at a time.

After a moment, she was finally done squirting into her mouth, her body was tense before, her back arched, but then she was now relaxing and breathing heavily. Ichigo then moved up on her, after wiping his mouth from his "drink", he was hovering over her again.

He was checking to make sure that she was still conscious. With his hands on both sides of her face. She then woke up, Ichigo was happy to see that she was still with them, but then he saw her have a smile on her face.

And then next moment, she flipped them both over, this time, Ichigo was on his back and Nel was on top. She then moved down on his, with her breasts now between his long meaty rod, which soon became fully erect in all its long, thick and vainy glory.

Nel then decided to put it in between her breasts to give him a nice titjob, but as she did that, his member was still sticking out on top. Nel was surprised as the very tip of his member was almost touching her lips, it even managed to give her a little peck on them.

Next moment, she licked her lips and then proceeded to start licking his member around the head. She then worked around skin area, getting all the good tastes from him, after that, she then pulled off for a moment before engulfing his member into her mouth.

After a moment for her to get adjusted, she then started to work her mouth and tongue on the top part of his member while she used her breasts to start rubbing up and down on the rest of him member. Ichigo was impressed by Nel's ability to alternated and perform both techniques at the same time, it was usually difficult to do.

This was amazing for him, her mouth and breasts feel great, it is not very often that he gets girls to blow him while they were on top. Nel was starting to bobble her head up and down and she gyrated her boobs from up and down. Back and fort, squeezing or doing the circle like motion. Ichigo even placed a hand on her head to help steady her motions while they were doing it on the couch.

They went on for many minutes, but soon, Ichigo was getting close to being forced into a climax, and he could tell that it was going to be amazing. Nel increased the sucking and the rubbing of her breasts to a point that it no longer became bearable to Ichigo.

And after a few more sucking motions, Ichigo finally came, he blew his load deep into Nel's mouth which hit the back of her throat. She could feel it, like a water hose, it keeps spurting rope after rope of his essence as she swallowed deep into her belly one gulp at a time.

This went on for a full moment, she felt like she was having a second meal, and then finally, she started to notice that his climax was dying down. And in the final moments, she noticed that some of his essence spilled out the sides of her mouth and down her chin.

She then finally pulled away after gulping down the last load, she was relishing the moment as she felt his essence slide down her throat. And then she let out a gasp of pure joy and ecstasy to feel something so soothing slip into her gullet adding nutrients to her diet.

And then after a moment or two, she and Ichigo were back and ready to keep going, this time, Nel straddled his hips. She felt his womanhood rubbing against his still hard member, the mixture of her saliva and her juices made for perfect lubrication.

She let herself rub on his member for a moment as Ichigo then moved his hands on her hips to help her steady herself for the main event. And that main event soon came as Nel then lifted herself up, grabbed his member and then rubbed the tip on her folds.

And then without wasting another moment, she then plunged herself down on his member and hitting his pelvis with a slapping force. In that moment she could feel it hit her, her walls convulsing around her large member, trying to squeeze as much as he can but it will not do.

She needed a moment for her to get accustomed to the size that just went into her with full length. Ichigo allowed this as his hands continued to grope around her hips, thighs and ass, he was doing this as if he owns her.

And after a moment, Nel was back to her senses and was ready to keep going, she then placed her hands on his chest to help balance her while did most of the work. She started slow, as she lifted her hips in a slick, slimy sound, until she reached the tip, and then in full force slid down on her again.

Nel got accustomed to this and started to do this more and more, and was slowly gaining speed while doing it. Ichigo was grunting as he was amazed as to how good her movements were to get both of them off, not to mention he was getting a great view.

He was watching her from below was her bouncing was sending ripples of flesh careening all across her body in an elegant fashion. With her beautifully wavy hair flying around and her impressive giggly breasts naturally bouncing around as well as her body keeps hitting his.

And speaking of which, what made this feel even more better was that he was having her plump, sexy thighs and ass smacking down on his pelvis, making the best slapping noises. His hands continued to caress her ass, hips and thighs with great attention, until ultimately, his hands found rest upon her lush rear end.

Nel continued to moan out loud, with her butt being caressed, squeezed and even slapped repeatedly, who would not get turned on by that. This does not stop nor slow Nel's rate thrusting in the slightest, as the matter of fact, this only made her bounce up and down even more.

Ichigo then decided that he did not want to spend his time just groping Nel's body, as he wanted to do his own part as well and applying his own hip work. With that, when Nel was rising up, Ichigo brought hips further into the bed until his member was completely out this time, but managed to catch her snatch into fro both of the bang each other.

As Nel began to gasp and pant heavily, she did continue with the thrusting from both of their ends, with Ichigo still matching her bouncing with his thrusting. But as much as they wanted to continue, their need for release was building up and getting ready for their climaxes.

Ichigo warned her of this in coming climax her was about to unleash, but with Nel and like so many other girls for some reason, they don't seem to minds and rather enjoy his essence being inside them. With that being said, Nel then finally fell over onto Ichigo with her arms lost strength, and after a few more thrusts, both lovers finally climaxed together.

Nel moaned loudly as her rested her head against Ichigo's chest and he was holding her too. Her womanhood was squirting her love juices onto his crotch, staining him, while Ichigo shot rope after rope of his semen deep inside her.

This went on for over a minute as neither of them could get enough of one another and wanted this feeling to last forever. However, it ended and her womb was nearly full, and her womanhood was quivering like crazy with the intense pounding repeatedly.

Their bodies then relaxed for moment afterward, Ichigo managed to slip his member out of her womanhood as it was leaking his essence. They were breathing heavily, while sweating at the same time, it felt like they have been going at it way longer than they had intended.

They the got back their strength, as Ichigo then took the initiative again where he flipped both of them over where Ichigo was now on top. Nel was impressed that he was this strong and can still manage to keep going despite all the effort he put into this.

With that they stared into each other's eyes once again, they smiled for their feelings for one another, and then they closed the gap between them with another heated kiss. They were busy with making out with each other that their genitalia were rubbing against each other once more.

Without wasting another moment, Ichigo then positioned himself right at her entranced and then proceeded to enter her again. Nel moaned in their kiss from his massive size stretching her once again, she even wrapped her arms and legs around him again in how desperate she wants to be close to him.

Ichigo then proceeded to thrust in and out of her repeatedly, it was a force all too familiar to both of them were rocking their bodies. The thrusting was so intense that not only were they their bodies to ripple and shake but the couch itself was shaking profusely as well, to be able to hear it creaking.

Nel was moaning and gasping like never before, and was blushing like mad when she is sweating more than she usually does. She was busy clawing at Ichigo's back that the scratch marks were a sign that she was feeling it and she wanted to feel more.

Ichigo even grunted in pleasure from the painful joy the scratch marks that were brandished onto his back, he liked it when his women go wild. He then positioned his legs into a better spot to deliver more power and control with his thrusting into Nel's honeypot.

Nel was shaking and bouncing more than ever before, she was even arching her back and was trying to stretch in pure ecstasy. She wanted to stretch and wave her arms around as well but did not want to let go of her partner as well, so she managed to maintain control of herself.

Nel then moved her hands down to reach for a familiar spot that she particularly enjoyed grasping and keeping in place. As she moved down she felt the sweet sweat glistening on his perfect, smooth yet slightly hairy skin, until finally, she reached his steely buttocks once again.

They wanted to keep doing this forever, but their damn need for climax was overwhelming them once again with the pressure building up. Ichigo increased his thrusting to make the last moments they have in this round all the more spectacular to experience and lasting.

And after a few more thrusts, both partners let go with their respective climaxes, and both grunted and screamed at the same time. Nel came first once again, who wouldn't with a strong and enduring partner like Ichigo, she let her love juices squirt along his crotch until as it stained it again. As Ichigo soon climaxed as well, feeling her Wall's contort around his member, blasting another torrent of cum into her womb.

This went on for more than a minute as both partners were holding each other tightly from the climaxes and being stiff. After another minute was up, they then finally let their climaxes die down as their essence stopped flowing. He then pulled out of her and saw small strands of their essence still connecting one another as her womanhood overflowed with his semen.

They were resting for a bit before Nel then moved up to Ichigo and wrapping her arms around him once again, she wanted to go another round, which Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and was happy to oblige as they share another kiss, for they evening was still young.

(Lemon Scene End)

They have been repeatedly going round after round with each other, that it became late at night, the area around them became a mess. With pillows everywhere bodily fluids a mess, and the two lovers were currently on the couch with both of them holding each other in their arms with a blanket partially covering them up and with wine glasses to keep the post coital bliss running.

Nel was humming for a bit before saying "Ichigo, that was just magical." Ichigo then replied still holding her and said "I am glad you like it, I do my best every time." Nel smiled and snuggled up closer to Ichigo, though she still loves her partner, she was feeling something special for him after all this, While Ichigo could feel something for her as well, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

He then asked as he remembered "So Nel, Are you sure your partner won't be back for a while?" Nel then replied trying to reassure him "Of course not, don't worry, she is out for a long business trip." Ichigo then said as he felt a little sentimental about her relationship with her partner "Nel, about your partner, I hope with us doing this would not hurt your feelings you have for her." Nel said "Oh no, after what you said and what you have done for me, i feel like giving our intimacy another try."

Ichigo smiled and they both shared another kiss, he then said "That's good, and if you need help with spicing things up, call me, I thing I can help get her into the right mood with introducing her to your "Bi" side, and making her Bi herself." Nel smiled in a sultry look and said "I think she'll learn to like that." Ichigo then asked "What's her name?" Nel then replied "Tie Harribel." Ichigo then said "Huh, that was a rather masculine name."

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl is going to be an Omake Chapter with Ikumi Unagiya again**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	9. Omake - A Good Time

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be Ikumi Unagiya again in an Omake.**

 **~Thanks are in order to Tonlor for his contributions to this idea, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Ever since the day of Ichigo's party to celebrate his company's reward for best medical institute in the world, he and the lovely single mother Ikumi have been talking with each other on the phone lately. They got to know each other better, got to know what their interests are, what they do for a living, their habits, etc., especially with what their relationship status were.

Though she did figured out by now that with the kind of life styles of hedonism, opulence and revelry that he would be known to have many lovers. However she was fine with that, since that she too was not innocent of having more than one lover, since she lost her husband recently and secretly she has been finding solace in Ichigo.

But on what seems like a regular day, she gets a call while doing chores around the house, her son should be coming home from school anytime soon. She answers and says "Hello Unagiya Residence." And on the the other line replied "Hello Ikumi, it's me Ichigo." She then said with overwhelming joy "Ichigo, how good it is to hear from you again!"

Ikumi then asked "How's the company doing?" Ichigo then replied "Well, getting new patients each day, developing new medicines, to help with whatever disease may come our way." Ikumi then replied while leaning on the doorframe, curled her pony tail hair like a school girl talking to a boy she likes "That's good to hear."

Ichigo then asked "How is your company doing? And how is Kaoru?" Ikumi then replied "Our business is swell, people are ordering eels daily and requesting new shipments to be made. And Kaoru is just getting off school for the summer, he is passing with good grades." Ichigo replied "That's nice, I am glad that Kaoru is doing good."

Ichigo also asks "Is he still fine with us talking?" Ikumi said "Yes, he is fine, I explained to him, he was not swell at first but got over it eventually." Ichigo replied "Alright, actually before get lost in conversion, I wish to offer you something."

Ikumi became intrigued and said "Oh, what would that be?" Ichigo said "I am playing on going on a tour around the coast of Japan on my yacht and was thinking about inviting you to join me, you know, a little bit of quality time." Ikumi smiled and was trying not to breath sporadically and said "I would love to! When will that be?"

Ichigo replied with a smile "In a week, I will send you the address where to meet. And don't worry about a sitter for Kaoru, I can have Bob look after him, he is good with children." Ikumi then said "Very well, I will see you in a week, I am looking forward to it." With that the two lovers then said their parting words and then hung up the phone with one another.

And just a few moments later while she was in a moment of bliss knowing that she was going to get some quality time with Ichigo, she heard the door open. When she snapped back into reality, she heard "Mom, I'm home!" Ikumi then said "Welcome home sweet! How was your last day?" Kaoru replied "It was alright, most of my friends are going away for the summer, I told them that I will be spending my time here."

Ikumi then said "That reminds me, Ichigo just called and offered me to join him on a tour around the coast of Japan, he is sending his friend Bob to look after you, is that alright?" Kaoru then said "Sure I guess, I mean Ichigo has to make you happy." Ikumi then said while smiling and hugging her baby boy "Oh sweetie, you know that Ichigo could not make me upset and that you two are the most special men in my life."

Kaoru then smiled and hugged her back and said "Ok, I love you to mom." Ikumi then said "Right, well then why don't I prepare you for a snack and we can watch a movie together, just the two of us?" Kaoru smiled even more and said "Sure, just let me put my stuff away and I can help you out." With that said, the mother and son spent their time together to enjoy each other's company for the week, while as Ikumi would prepare for her trip with Ichigo.

(One Week Later, Harbor)

The sun was out and it was a beautiful summer day, the harbor was busy with many people out and about, doing all sorts of social activities. Ichigo was currently out by the harbor, waiting for his guest to arrive, it was closing in on the time she should be here by.

Ichigo was wearing a red buttoned t-shirt along with red swim trunks with black flame designs on the rim, While wearing sandales and sunglasses. As he continued to look around, he felt like she might have changed her mind, he would not have been surprised by that as she was a single mother after all and has responsibilities to take care of.

And after another moment of waiting, he felt a soft feminine hand placed on his shoulder, he turned to see a pleasant yet stunning sight. For who stood behind him was Ikumi, and she was also came extra prepared with heir own bag with stuff to wear and do for the next 3-4 days. But not only that, she was wearing a tropical style sun guard hat with stylish sunglasses with her pony tail over one of her shoulders. She was wearing a transparent loose dress and wrap around blouse, but underneath that is a two piece string bikini, all black and barely able to contain the right spots, but enough for public decency, all of this with her own sandales.

Ichigo then snapped back into reality and said "Wow, Ikumi, you look amazing!" Ikumi smiled and said "Thanks, and as usual, you look handsome yourself." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and said "Well Thanks, I hope Kaoru is still okay with us going out like this?" she then moved up with a smile placing a hand on his chest and said "Don't worry, he is fine with us, also your butler seems more than capable of taking care of him." Ichigo smiled as he gently grasp her hand and said "Good to hear, I can take your bag for you." Ikumi then said "Thank you, that is sweet."

He then took the bag and then guided her to his yacht, they walked down the Perry for a while. Ikumi had to admit, the boats here have their own unique and intrinsic design to them, each as if they have their own story to them and where they came from (if the different national flags haven't already given them away).

She then asked "I wonder what your boat will look like." Ichigo then replied "well look no further, for the yacht is right in front of you!" As Ichigo made an impressionable presentation pose for her, Ikumi then looked in front of her in astonishment of it's size and design.

The Yacht stood tall and proud, with white and black coloring streaks along the bow, it also bears a modern design to it, enough to get into the famous yacht catalogs. It was named "The Zangetsu", and the ship is 236 ft long, it is fit for 12 guests, has 6 cabins, 5 double cabins and one master bedroom. It is 4 decks tall, lower deck is with a stairway up leading to the back dock to go swimming (with jet skis equipped), gym area, single cabins and theatre. Second deck has a stairway that leads down to the same back dock, has a living room/dinning room with a back-part balcony, kitchen and the double cabins, third deck is a social area/bar, jacuzzi and master bedroom, upper deck comes with an infinity pool and sun bathing area.

Ikumi was truly overwhelmed by how extravagant his yacht is in it's entirety and how he can afford this. She said "Wow, Ichigo this is amazing, and this is truly yours!?" Ichigo nodded and said "Yup, and it is just ours for the whole trip, just the two of us, not help, no nothing."

And after that Ikumi just hugged him and said "Thank you for showing someone like me a good time!" Ichigo smiled and hugged back and said "Well someone like you deserves to be appreciated." With that, both of them got on board and they set sailed for the open ocean, touring to Japan's most beautiful locations.

(Later)

It has only been the first day and already they have gotten a lot done yet wanting to do more of it at the same time. At their first stop which was just off the shore by a nearby beach, it was slightly populated but not a lot, it was a good place to stop for a while.

As Ichigo got ready, he got his sandales off and then was unbuttoning his shirt, Ikumi was looking at him and admiring his strong muscular built young form. She could not get over it, no matter how many times she had already seen it in their previous "sessions".

Ichigo then said "Are you ready?" Ikumi then snapped back into reality and said "Yes, definitely!" And as she turned away, getting ready to go into the water, Ichigo could not get over voluptuous and curvy her form was, and questioned how she could be a mother with that body.

Even with an ass like that with her swimsuit riding up into it, to see the crevice and the nicely formed crease under the butt. But he told himself that was not what he was going for today, now back to their schedule they did today. It is the least he could do in restraint, he usually uses his boat for sex parties anyway.

Swimming

With that being said, this was the first of many things they did today, where they decided to swim for a bit. They then went diving into the water, the water itself was not too cold and not too hot, but was just right. It was crystal clear that the sunlight could go deep threw with it rays and illuminate the beach floor of all its spenders.

Jet Skiing

At the next location, it was more densely populated with people as it was close to a town where it was popular tourist resort. Both Ichigo and Ikumi both had to wear life vests of course for safety reasons, but it was not fair that is was so thick that when sharing the same jet ski their bodies can't directly touch when holding on. However the experience was joyous, with the wind brushing through their hair and small droplets of water splashing everywhere and being bathed in the sunlight.

Shopping

This time however, they did not go into the water, this time however would be just a regular stroll into town, shopping for what they like to bring back. Being close to the tropical side, the stores have many exotic things to sell, clothes, jewelry, and other trinkets, that would be valuable in a house. At one particular store, Ikumi saw a beautiful orange dress, it went down to the knees, it has a strap along the waist, and a V neck strap that holds the dress on her body. She went to try it on, Ichigo came to check on her, and when she came out, Ichigo was stunned, she looked absolutely gorgeous in it as it just compliments her form, it was an instant buy.

(Later)

It was sometime in the afternoon and for their next stop then found a small private cove to set anchor and rest for a bit. There the two lovers decided that after their long day that they need a bit of a rest, so they went up to the sun bathing area on top. As Ichigo laid there, all covered in lotion, was letting the sun rays hit him as he soaked it right up. And then he turned over to see Ikumi there, resting peaceful on her stomach with her arms resting under her head with lotion all over her too, her body all shiny, reflecting off the sun.

Ichigo felt blessed to have her here, especially with the site before him, with her ample breasts being pressed firmly on the mat and the roundness of her bottom protruding in the air. Ikumi then opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking at her, which she did not mind at all, she actually liked it.

She then leaned up while still laying down on the mat and said "How's the view?" Ichigo then replied "It's nice, very nice." She chuckled a bit and then grabbed a bottle of sun tan lotion and said "I think I may have missed a spot on my back, could you get it?"

Ichigo grabbed the bottle and asked "Sure i can do that, but tell me where? Your back is long, smooth and lovely." Ikumi smiled and chuckled at this and said "It is fine, the entire back would fine if you don't mind." As she said that she then un clipped her bikini bra, letting it fall off as she rested on the mat once more, Ichigo smiled and answered "Oh i don't mind one bit."

He then straddled her bottom, which caused Ikumi to pleasantly say "Oof", as Ichigo then sprayed the lotion into his hands. He poured out copious amount and then started to rub his hands together to get it all liquid Ana slippery, and then the next moment, he laid his hands on her precious back.

Ikumi was moaning and gasping, even in ecstatic delight, Ichigo's hands rubbed each and every nook that covered her back. His hands went all the way from her waist, to her lower back, all the way to her spine and upper back and to her shoulder blades, and this was a rinse and repeat process including slight variable movements.

This was just the best moment of her life, having the man she cares for giving her a back massage, she would not let any of these moment slip through her fingers. Ichigo was just having the time of his life as well with his hands rubbing around her smooth, pliable and slim form, he could do this all day if he could.

And then when he realized that he ran out of space to rub the lotion on, he went to the lotion bottle to get more. However he was stopped by Ikumi who grabbed his wrists and said "Enough of this, I have waited long enough, it is time that we get down and dirty!"

She had a rather sultry expression on her face when she said that and then Ichigo expressed a similar face as well. He then let her flip over onto her back showing over her magnificent bosom which lustfully gazed upon. He then grabbed the lotion bottle and just spread it all over Ikumi and himself wildly, he intended to let them be slippery while doing it. And then he threw the bottle away and leaned down on top of her, they embraced each other and kissed fiercely. They then started their next intercourse under the heated light of the glorious sun.

(Lemon Scene)

With the lotion on each other's bodies, their embrace and rubbing each other made them all the more shiny and slippery than before. But what was even more arousing was what was going on with the lovers' kiss that they have both missed in such a long time.

With their lips pressed firmly against one another, their mouths were opened to each other to let their tongues fight for dominance. Their tongues where wrestling for a while now, exchanging saliva and internal heat in their orifices, until finally, Ichigo emerged as the victor of this sensual conflict.

Ichigo's tongue now has free range to explore the crevices inside her mouth, from her roof to her teeth themselves. Ikumi's eyes were rolling back into her skull as she was moaning within her mouth as Ichigo continued to explore it with lustful intent.

While they are still kissing, Ichigo then moved his hands that were currently wrapped around Ikumi and started to grope her breasts. Ikumi was gasping even more as his hands were making her boobs feel like water balloons, they were squishy and bouncy to the touch, and she liked it.

Ichigo then attempted to pinch her nipples, however with the lotion added, his attempts were met with difficulty as they keep slipping through his fingers. While did managed to rub them slightly, it was really pinching that was out of the question, until he had to improvise on what to do with them.

Then, like a light bulb being lit up, an idea hit him, though he was forced to retract his lips from hers which was a lose for both of them, he then moved his mouth down towards her nipples. They were already sensitive, so sucking on them would not be so hard getting hard themselves from with a few licks, here and there.

Ikumi was blighting her lips from the sensitivity that her nipples were experiencing, especially when they were getting stiff. Ichigo was busy alternating between nipples when sucking, while he uses one of his hands to massage the other breast to keep them occupied.

Ikumi then tried to push him up which Ichigo took the hint and did that, Ikumi then reached down with one of her hands and started to massage his crotch. Ichigo was grunting for a bit from how good her hand felt with his swimsuit against his member how the material compared to one another.

This went on for a while with Ikumi licking her lips in anticipation, with Ichigo's trunks now getting a little stain from his pre-cum. She then moved down, took the liberty to untie his swim trunks and pull them down, and when she did, she was greeted by a familiar pleasant sight before her.

His member, fully erect, long and hard was just hovering in front of her face, she became teary eyed with joy at seeing his pleasant member again. Then then grasped his penis with her still slippery hand and began to stroke it fiercely yet gently until it too became lubed up with the lotion.

Ichigo continued to grunt with how soft her hands are and getting him even more hard than before, Ikumi could feel it herself, the blood pulsing through his vains, keeping him hard. She was stroking it even faster than before with how good it felt, until finally she could not wait anymore and went right at it.

She then removed her hand from his shaft and then went straight for his balls, while she licked her lips, opened her mouth and engulfed him near his base. It has been quite a while since their last intercourse so she had been lacking in her getting accustomed to his size and power.

She was gagging for a little bit, trying to overcome the member's size filling her mouth up and preventing her to breath normally. She then managed to breath through her nose after a moment of adjustment, with only the aroma of his member filling her nostrils.

After another moment, she then proceeded to bobble her head back and forth and starting her blowjob for Ichigo. While this was going on, she had her hand still playing with his balls, fondling them between her fingers, bounding and rolling them around like they were actual two separate balls in her hands.

Ichigo was grunting, she was even more forward and more experienced than she was than before, he was glad she has more confidence as a lover. He then moved one of his hands to her head and combed his fingers through her hair locks to get a better grip on her to help her sucking him.

It went on for a while, Ikumi then started to use her tongue around his shaft while it was deep in her mouth, despite the size, she managed to adapt. Ichigo was grunting and panting even more than before, he just could not take it as he then added his own thrusting, this would catch her off guard and occasionally cough out spit which made a mess around their connected area.

He then pulled back for a bit, all the way to the tip and then plunged it deep into her throat, all the way to the base. Her eyes were sown shut as the intense pleasure and sensitivity was overwhelming her mind, body and even soul, she could have no other lover than Ichigo to please her in anyway.

As he continued to thrust into her, Ikumi started to feel more heated up than ever, and not just in her head or chest, but way down below. For her nether regions where getting all irritated with crazed ecstatic lustful itching sensation, she just could not handle it and had to get it all sated.

Ikumi then used her other hand to reach down, slipped underneath her already slippery wet bikini and started to touch herself fiercely with satiating grinding. Ikumi would not stop for anything, now that her switch has been flipped up so hard that she would not let anything stand in the way of her and Ichigo.

This went on for a while, but Ichigo and Ikumi were getting close to their respective climaxes, Ichigo had to admit she was definitely doing much better than lasts time they did It. And after a few more hard thrusts, Ichigo then put his member deep into her throat one more time all the way to the base and just blew his massive load deep into her stomach as her womanhood exploded with her love juices.

As Ikumi's love juices were spraying all over the place, she could feel it hitting and staining the mat she was sun bathing on, letting it soak it up. As Ichigo shot rope after rope of his essence deep into her belly, she could feel it, slipping and sliding as it goes deep down her gullet.

This went on for a full minute, both of them feeling such deep satisfaction with one depositing his essence while the other receives it. And after tan full minute, both of their climaxes died down, their stiff bodies then became relaxed, while Ichigo could go more rounds, Ikumi's tummy felt full.

After a moment of respite after Ichigo pulled his member out of her mouth, they were ready to go another round. Ikumi begged Ichigo to give it to her, as she spread her legs open and pulled her soaking bikini bottoms aside to show her soaking womanhood as well, she wanted him to ravish her.

Ichigo then had no other reservations, he then reached out to grab her wet panties, and with one swift motion, he ripped them right off of her. He then discarded them to the side with their other swimwear as he then climbed on top of her with their bodies being embraced by one another.

They then looked onto each other's eyes again, and with lust they kissed each other again, this time, Ichigo reach for his member and then positioned itself at her vaginal entrance. After a moment's pause, they then gave confirmation to one another to let Ichigo do his thing and then thrust all the way into her.

Ikumi was holding onto Ichigo for dear life, she knew he was the only anchor for her to keep her from being swept away in a sea of ecstasy. Ichigo missed this feeling, the feeling of being inside a mother once again, she was still tight as ever, and yet still had experience, just the way he likes it.

After a moment of adjustment, Ichigo then started to slowly thrust into her, from his tip all the way to the base. And thanks to the lotion that was still on their bodies, the thrusting was all the more pleasant, slipping and sliding with one another as their bodies rubbed against each other.

The sound of their perpetual fucking echoed across the cove, with the high rocky cliffs bouncing around their sounds. It was a good thing that it was so isolated, no one could hear them as they went straight to pleasure town, they would be so jealous that no amount of porn would satisfy them ever again.

Ikumi was in the highest state of euphoria as her slim body was being pressed against his rock hard body, her large breasts against his strong pecks. Her arms being hooked around his back, both above and below, clawing and rubbing, finding ways to get a good grip on him.

Ichigo had his arms wrapped around her as well, her slippery lotion back made it all the more pleasant to touch as well as it's soft, slim flesh. He massaged them up and down, reaching from her shoulders all the way to her ass cheeks, while she had her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him in place.

They both noticed early on that they were slowly but steadily approaching their respective climaxes, Ikumi wanted more, so Ichigo had a good idea. He then got up onto his feet, he grabbed her ankles and had her in a supine pose, then had her frontbend with her legs on either side of him where Ichigo just mounts her with his cock still inside her in a piledriver position as he started to going faster and stronger.

Ikumi was grunting and yelping at the top of her lungs, it was so overwhelming, the action went on for several minutes, their respective climaxes were building up. This is another thing that Ikumi loved about Ichigo, when it comes to sex, he keeps it creative, and does not always be so simple when need be when doing it again.

After a while of intense banging, her boobs bouncing around while hitting her face every time , both of them were reaching their respective climaxes once again, Ikumi did not mind and had Ichigo cum inside her. After a few more hard thrusts he did just that as Ikumi too came with him as the same time.

Though Ikumi's love juices spurted out, they went upward for one moment but then came splattering down onto her face and chest, she did find her own taste exhilarating. As for Ichigo, he let out yet another massive load, rope after rope of his essence going deep into her womb and some of it occasionally spilled out and trickle down her belly.

This went on for a full minute as both lovers were stiff again doing the piledriver pose as their climaxes died down. And after that minute, they did just that, they let out all of their respective bodily fluids after that round of intercourse, their bodies relaxed and Ichigo slipped his member out of her leaking womanhood.

After another moment of respite, Ichigo got a good look at her and her rear as she faced the opposite direction as she laid on her side. He could not stop staring at her round, naturally big butt which got his member even more hard than before.

Ikumi noticed this and smiled, she then got onto her face and knees as she bent over for him so that she can finally give him her anal virginity. Ichigo was surprised by this and she said that she never even let her husband do it to her in the butt before, so this was an honor for him.

Ichigo then got behind her, his member pulsing with urging energy, his hands then gripped her butt cheeks and spread them and her puckered up little hole. He then took a moment to let his slimy member probe around her rear entrance for a moment to get it lubed up as well, she tried to get herself ready for him mentally.

And after another moment, she was then stuffed all the way in as Ichigo's member forced it's way in to the base. Ikumi was tearing up and drooling at the same time as she screamed in both pain and ecstasy, never having known such intense hurtful joy in all her life.

She then remembered that her customers from her job were more of a pain in the ass than this, so eventually the pain faded and all that was left was pure pleasure. Ichigo then got the sign that her butt was ready for ravaging as he started to pull out and then thrust back in and repeating this over and over again.

His hands were placed firmly against her rear end, he had missed the feeling of her cheeks against his hands, squeezing and rubbing. But thanks to the lotion that was still on her butt, it was as if this was an entirely new experience all together, unrecognizable to his past experience. Ikumi was grunting as she felt her sensitive nipples become even more sensitive with rubbing against the fabric of the mat.

Ichigo then increased the speed of his thrusting, sending powerful waves of pleasure hurdling against her heart shaped rear and letting out moans of happiness. Each crushing impact sends ripples of her flesh traveling across most of her body in an epic unison action, making the moment more serene.

Ichigo saw that she was indeed being pleasured in all the right places, however he felt like there was something that he was missing. He then just remembered, during their last intercourse that she mentioned that she loved being dominated but a strong and sturdy lover.

So in that moment, he brought his hand up while still thrusting into her, and at full swing, gave her a nice slap on the ass. Ikumi screeched for a moment from the stinging pleasure, and then Ichigo wasted no time and did the same to her other cheek, it was pure paradise for her.

Their love making went on for a while now, they wanted to keep going but both lovers were getting close to their next climax. Ichigo then went on to thrust harder and faster into her than before for what little time he had left and Ikumi just took it.

After s few more hard thrusts, Ichigo then went all the way into her, balls deep and climaxed into her butt while her butt convulsed on his member. Ikumi screamed loudly as she felt her bowels being filled up as her womanhood was squirting her love juices too.

This lasted for a full minute again, Ichigo shot rope after rope of his essence deep into her butt as her love juices continued to stain the mats. After that he was finally finished and both lovers relaxed separated from one another. They were breathing heavily, their sweat overcoming their lotioned up bodies, however, they were not done yet, they looked at each other with intensity and decided to keep going all day.

(Lemon Scene End)

It was now night time, as the yacht still rested at the cove with stars filled the sky and the sound of stillness across the air. The two lovers have been doing it like crazy ever since during the day, but they had to move inside since they did not want to get burnt. Ichigo was even allowed a break as good fuckings required energy which he had plenty of.

In the end, they now rested in the comforts of the sheets and mattress of his master bedroom on the third deck. Their bodies sweaty, ravished and tired out, as Ichigo laid on his back naked with sheets covering his midsection. Ikumi still naked curled up beside him, wrapping her arms along the side of his body, with his arm wrapped around her as well, and her head resting around his strong chest.

Ichigo then said to Ikumi just before both of them went to bed "That was amazing!" Ikumi replied "I know, you were amazing too, with all the different positions you showed that I did not even knew existed." Ichigo then said "I am glad you enjoyed that." Ikumi smiled and snuggled up closer to him and said "I look forward to this trip." Ichigo hugged her closer and said "Me too, we have a lot more positions and kinks to try." With that, sleep took hold of them and they went to sleep.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl is going to be a mystery.**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
